Forgotten Memories
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Yami's past catches up with him. A new Enemy is coming for Him the people he holds dear to. Will they Remember their Past in Time. Or will the Realm of Darkness return once again to Earth. Graphic Scenes, Be warned!
1. First Memories

****

Forgotten Memories

by Scarlet Moon

****

I do not own YU GI OH so please don't sue Me! 

There are some sexual graphic scenes, if you squimish, stop reading now! Like I can write anything else! ^.^ Enjoy

Note: This is the Original Story I put out Long Ago. Just Fixed it for your enjoyment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young maiden dips slowly in the pond near the pharaoh's guest chambers. It is a warm night and the moon is giving of a soft ray of silver white light. She is tired from her long trip with her father, and decides to unwind in the pond. She sits down and thinks back about the trip.

They left Alexandria a week ago, her father had urgent business with The Great Pharaoh of all Egypt, something about the coming of shadows. She begged her father to let her go with him because she was worried about him. He had been locking himself in The Great Library for weeks at a time. Doing research with the great scholars that Alexandria can offer. She was curious about what was going on, but she didn't dare ask. He is, after all, a pharaoh, and she a mere princess, princesses simply did not pry into the pharaoh's business. But still, she wanted so much to know what was causing her beloved father such anguish, and help bring back that laughter they always shared.

A rustle in the bush startles the young princess and she ducks behind a big rock in the center of the pond. "Who...who's there? How dare you come here unannounced when a princess is bathing!" 

A masculine voice answers back just as rudely "That is why we build bath houses for...why aren't you using it! Besides this is My palace, I can go anywhere anytime I want!" 

"Pha..Pharaoh Khalfani?!" she asks hesitantly. 

Just then a young man in white tunic with an upside down pyramid hanging down his neck appeared. "Yes...it is I. And who are you? You shouldn't be bathing out here." he says irritably. 

The princess pops her head over the rocks, showing her head and shoulders. "I am the Princess Neftari of Alexandria. And I'm bathing here because the water smells sweet and the water is cool, the bathing house is just to stuffy for me! So why shouldn't I bath here, IT is part of the guest chambers!" 

The young pharaoh was struck with awe, he didn't know such beauty existed in his kingdom. The princess has long wavy ebony black hair, and the light from the moon made it glow with silvery white sparkles. And her eyes, those deep royal purple eyes seems to have the heavenly stars shining in them. Her lips a deep blood red and full, with skin the color of the dessert. She was simply....gorgeous. The pharaoh blushed and turned around quickly, he was hot with desire and it began to show. Angered by his show of emotion he left and disappeared into the night. 

The princess just stared at the place where the pharaoh had just left. "Geez! What's eating him?", she wondered. And returned to where she was just sitting breathing in deeply the sweet scent of the Egyptian rose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a young girl wakes from her slumber, rubs her forehead and sighs. This is the third dream this week! Am I........am I going mad or something? There is a knock on the door and a middle aged woman peeks her head in. "Mistress, are you all right?" She asked concerned, she knew this wasn't the first time her mistress wakes up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, she was worried if she is getting sick or something. "I'm fine Suzama. Really I am, go back to sleep. We leave for Japan early in the morning." The young girl answered from behind the fish net that surrounds her bed. "Yes mistress, as you wish." 

The girl stares out the window and inhales the heavy scent of the Egyptian rose outside her veranda, the feeling of reminiscence flows through her. What does this all mean? Oh well, no use in worrying about it now. I'm going home at last, and for good! I wonder how big brother is doing? And with that the young girl falls back to sleep.

====================================================================

Well that's if for this chapter. Me thinks I'll put 2 chappies a day till I get it all out? 

Next. Yami and Yugi's POV!

Please leave a review. Onegai! Pleasseee?


	2. Invitations

****

++Yami talking to himself++

**Yugi talking to himself**

I do not own Yu Gi Oh, nor any of it's character. But Neftari is a character of my own designs (You use her, you better tell me, and your intentions!). Let's just say, I'm just like Tomoyo's Mom with a dangerously possessive adoration for Nadescico (AAAUGHH she is just sooooo cute).

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

PT. 2

"So, you have any plans for the weekend Yugi?" Joey asked from the desk behind him. "Nothing really, just helping grandpa with the shop I guess." "Geez, I'm Bored, I wish there was another tournament going on" "Why so you can get you ass kicked again?" Tristan said laughing, Yugi was laughing also. "Man o Man, I am feeling no Love here!" Joey slumps over his desk feeling defeated. "Hi guys! Whatcha talking about?" Tea questions as she sit in front of Yugi. "Oh, nothing really, just Joey wants to get his ass kicked around again." Tristan starts mocking Joey. "Uhh, never mind I don't want to know." The teacher comes in. Tea looks at the guys behind her "See you at lunch."

== lunchtime== 

Yugi stares at Joey as he practically inhales his food. "Gee Joey how can you eat so much and not look like a cow?" "Mm..mmm...mmmm I guess...I'm just...lucky." Joey continues to gobble up his food. "Or he spend all that calorie talking so darn much or making a fool of himself." Tristan says matter-of-factually then gulps down Dr. P. "That is a very good possibility, or he actually has food for brains." says Tea staring at Joey as he drowns down a big glass of milk, and begins to gobble down his second helping. 

"Hey there's Kaiba! can...should we invite him to sit with us? He looks pretty occupied lately?" Yugi waits for an answer from his friends. "If he wants to be the lone wolf let him be the lone wolf" Joey says acidly as he watched Kaiba sit down in the far corner of the cafeteria.

==schools over==

/Yami are you okay in there? I haven't heard a peep out of you today/

//....I'm fine....just tired that's all//

/Sorry Yami I kept you up all night didn't I?/

//It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. You dreaming of my past and all. I just don't understand why you're dreaming it and not I. It is about my past after all, a past that I can't recall anymore.// 

/Yami? Who was that girl in the pond? She was really pretty, no, more than that...gorgeous, angelic like./

//I do not know...I wish I can remember...after being in the Dark for 3,000 years...I guess I lost all memories of my past...It's probably for the better though//

/How can you not want to know who SHE is? I felt an emotion from you when I dreamt about her, an emotion you don't even share with no one, not even with me!/

//I'm sorry aibou. But I would like to be alone for a while//

/O..o..okay/

++I've upsetted him again, I'll apologize later when were alone. But he is right...I do want to know who she is. I've never seen anyone so ... beautiful before.++

**Oh no, I've upsetted him. I should apologize later once were alone. But that girl, why is she always in my dreams, and why do I feel like I should know her. Just who is she anyway?**

"Yugi. Yugi.. YUGI!!" Joey is now shouting out loud, "Gee..did I do something wrong today? Is he upset because of what I said about Kaiba?" Yugi wakes from his state of unconsciousness. "Sorry. Did you say something Joey?" "You were spacing out again. Are you mad at me because of what I said about Kaiba?" Joey is now twirling his fingers around each other nervously. "No. I'm not mad at you at all. I was just talking with Yami" Yugi returns his answer to Joey. "OH..okay phew for a moment there I thought you and Yami was talking about revenge on me or something." Yugi laughs, and waves good-bye to his friends then goes inside his shop/home.

"Here Yugi!" Grandpa tosses a mail to Yugi. "What this?" Yugi inspects the small envelope. "looks like an invitation letter to me." Grandpa yells from the kitchen. Yugi opens it slowly . "It's a birthday invitation for ... Mokuba Kaiba!" " The cute little brother of your rival?" Grandpa asked surprised. "I wonder if his big brother approved." "I guess." Yugi says, then reads the back --Just come, and don't worry about presents he has plenty of stuff in his room already!-- Yugi laughs at that statement. 

//He should check out your soul room huh, aibo, it looks like a permanent tornado alley!//

/Yami! I do clean up you know!/

//And when was that last?//

/Meanie/ ;

++ Sends mental picture of him sticking out his tongue ++ :P

//Are you going? Knowing him, it may be a trap.//

/You really need to loosen up ya know/

// . . . . . . //

/I'm going, If it's true, I wouldn't want to hurt his feeling/

//Very well, but do be careful. I will be on the look out//

/I will, thanks/

//So, what will you give a boy that has everything already//

/Umm...umm...Aha...I got one already!/

//What is it?//

/You'll find out Saturday night/

===================================================================

****

OH YEAH!!

NEXT CHAPTER WE SHALL SEE THE PURTTY LADY! SO SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE!! BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE HILARIOUS!! AND WE'LL SEE YAMI FLUSH!! I MEAN BLUSH!! 


	3. Birthday Party

****

SM Does not Own Yugioh! Waaaaaa! No Fair!

****

Forgotten Memories

Pt. 3 ^.^

Yugi walks around the corner and sees Joey, Tristan, and Tea gawking at the sight before them. He runs towards them, "Why are you just standing there, and what are you gawking at anyway?" The three points forward, Yugi follows it's path, "Wwooow! It's Huuge! That's a House?"

There is a big (I mean big) beautiful garden in front of a VERY...BIG...HOUSE. Also, there is a big water fountain in the center of the house and the gate. It's made out of white marble and has 2 nakie fairies on top of it *smiles* spewing out streams of water out of it's jar. And roses were everywhere. -Here and There and Everywhere!- It's really a breathtaking sight, and the aroma around the house almost makes it dreamy. 

Yugi noticed an intercom by the brick pillar and presses the black button. A young woman's voice speaks up. "Kaiba residence, may I help you?" "Umm...were here for Mokuba's party." 

"Ah yes, Master Yugi and friends I presume?" "Yes." "Please wait a moment, the gate will open." And the voice fades. A creaking of metal signals the opening to the gate. "Please come in." Said the voice again. 

The 4 walks in, looking at everything around them. "I feel like a real princess." Tea sighs softly.

They finally reach the front door. "That's a long walk just to get to a house!" Joey all but grunts. "Aah, but it was worth it." Tea is lost in a state of bliss.

The door opens and an elderly man appears. "Come right this way Master Yugi." All 4 follows the butler. "What's with the Master Yugi stuff anyway?" Tristan looks at Yugi. "I don't know, maybe they know that I've beaten him before, although it was really Yami." "I guess your right."

"It must be great to live in a great big house, I wish I could live in something like this." Tea looks around her, digesting everything she sees.

//This isn't that Big! She should see my Palace! Now that was a Big house! I haven't explored every part of it yet!//

/How did you ever find your room?/

//Simple! Mines is at the top!//

/Figures/

//Said something?//

/Oh nothing important./

//Really! It is really Really Big!//

The butler stops at the door and opens it for them. "Please enjoy yourselves, the young masters will be with you shortly. Then leaves.

"So...so...much FOOD! Quick someone pinch me! I must be dreaming!" "If you say so." "OUCH! Not so hard Tristan!" Joey looks at the table loaded with goodies of every kind. Cakes, tarts, cookies, punch, and much much more.

"Ooh! Candyland!" Yugi exclaims, breathing in the sweet aroma of sugary goodness.

"Heaven, Heaven I tell ya! If I die now, I die a really happy man!" Joey is getting in his ready to dash to the table mode.

There is a giggle behind an overly oversized big birthday cake.

"Welcome! I was afraid you wouldn't come to my party." Mokuba peeks out behind his cake. 

"Of course we'd come! What are friends for." Yugi replied to a shocked Mokuba. "Really?! Really! Yeah! I have Friends now too!" Mokuba is jumping up and down while flinging his arms up and down also. OOOOOH SOOOO CUUUTTEE....must ... hug....Cutie Wootie!

"Mokuba! Stop that! You'll fall on your cake!" Seto enters from a door besides them. The 4 just stares speechless. "WHAT! I promised him I'd be nice to you people, for his Birthday's sake. Tomorrow though is a different story." And he flops himself down on the couch, but seems relieved, somewhat.

Mokuba runs towards them, and gives Yugi a big huge." "Thank you. Thank you for coming. I promise you'll have a good time. Right big brother?" He looks towards Seto with big puppy eyes. Oh mi gosh...oh mi gosh...to much cuteness...me wanna give Mokuba-chan a big big hug Seto just waves. Mokuba is really happy now! He has friends, and his big brother is being reasonable, even if it was just for today. "There is plenty to eat and drink, help yourselves when you get hungry." Mokuba smiles happily.

//Danger!?//

/Huh?/

Yami Manifest in front of the gangs. "Huh! What's wrong Yami?" Tea asked bewildered. "Something is coming, Seto! What is the meaning of this!"

Just then a miniature tornado burst through the door.

"MOKUBA-CHAN OTANJOBI OMEDETO!"

A young girl appears from the dissipating tornado that she made. The boys mouths drops (along with *sweatdrop*). Before them stand the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. She is wearing a glittery gold skirt with matching tank top shirt, that has a long flowing see through sleeves. Her hair is braided half way and reaches down her butt clipped together with a butterfly barrette. 

She leaps through the air and land in front of Mokuba kneels down, and presses his face between her breast. They guys are now stupefied, and speechless, more like highly jealous or envious. 

The girl begin ranting. "Oooh! Mokuba-chan!! I AM SOOO SORRRRRYYY I COULD NOT BE HERE WITH YOU! You must have been so lonely! But no worry, I AM Here To Stay!! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE HURT YOU!!"

Mokuba is now beet red, and steam seems to be coming out of his ears. "C...c....can't Breath!"

The girl pulls his face to hers and kisses every inch of his face. Mokuba space out into sheer bliss.

"Aaaaugh! I want to be Mokuba RIGHT NOW!" Joey and Tristan shouts in unisons. There is a big *sweatdrop* on Yami's and Tea's head. Seto is smirking as he watches the 4's expressions.

He rises from he chair, "Happy Birthday Mokuba how do you like your present?" The 4 looks at Seto dumbfounded. Tristan gulps "He gets a girl for his Birthday, Man I wish I was rich." "Yeah me too." Joey agrees. Yami and Tea could look only at the two.

"Idiots, she's my sister!" Seto merely grunts at them.

Mokuba recovers "Sis? Sis! It's really you!" He hugs the girl tightly, and she does the same to him. "You're staying for good? With us? Forever?" "I'm here to stay." she simply says.

She sets Mokuba aside a little. A single tear falls from her face. "Mokuba-chan I'm really sorry, so sorry. I should have been here for you. Then maybe you wouldn't get kidnap. Did they .. did they hurt you?" 

She gives Seto a devilish look. (*sweatdrops* repeatedly on Seto's face) Dashes towards Seto, and sticks both her thumbs in is mouth and pulls. "How Dare You Leave Him Alone Like THAT!" She is flinging him left and right. "If something were to happen to him .. I ... Would never Forgive You!" Now she is flinging him around wildly.

Mokuba tugs on the girls dress. "Sis, they tried to kill him ... And he did come to rescue me."

She drops Seto, he waves thanks to Mokuba. Now she grabs hold of Seto and nearly squeezes him alive. "Can't breath .... Let go already." Seto is turning purple and looks like he's about to pass out. "Oh, I didn't know that! They fail to tell me that part. My poor poor Seto. Don't you worry. I'll protect you and Mokuba and the Kaiba pride!"

She drops Seto yet again. She stomps her feet on the coffee table, one arm rest on her waist, and the other is balled up towards the sky. == Flames of hot fire can be seen behind her, and oooh loook it's mini devi duo roasting marshmallows on his sickle == "It's that one eyed freak isn't it! I knew I should have finish him off --grr-- I'll find you yet, one eye. And when I do, it will be the last of you. MWAHAHAHAHA. Even you can't escape the Gate!" All eyes are on her, especially Yami's.

//She can't mean that "Gate" can she. But no one that exist now can do that, even with the help of a millennium item.//

/Yami? What are you talking about? What's this "Gate"/

//It's nothing aibo, do not worry about it//

/If you say so. Say Yami, doesn't she look familiar somehow?/

//Now that you mention it. She does, doesn't she.//

The girl notice she is being stared at. "Umm .. Forget you heard that?" "Are you really their sister?" Tea asks curiously. The girl blushes "Oh! Pardon my rudeness. I have not introduced myself yet have I. My name is Kalika Kaiba. Pleasure to meet you." Kalika leaps towards Tea. 

"You must be big brothers girl friend? Oh! I am so happy! I was beginning to worry about him. It's not NORMAL for guys his age not to like girls." She hugs Tea tightly. Then notices Joey and Tristan. And gives both of them a hug at the same time. "I'm not his girl friend!" Tea shouts. But Kalika didn't notice her shouting. "And you must be Seto's friends, he made friends how sweet!" She lets go of them and the melt to the floor. She spots Yami. Grabs his head and sets them on her chest. Joey and Tristan's jaws drops and both seems to be crying, Tea's eyes is bulging out, and Seto looks like he's ready to kill. "You must be Yugi? Thank you for saving my brothers." "Your .... your wel...wel...come." Yami stutters and is blushing blood red now and steam is coming out of his head "How can I repay you for your courageous deeds? Oh ... I got it ... I shall take you out on a date tomorrow ... yes that is a good idea!" She plants a tender kiss on Yami's lips. And returns to her ranting with Mokuba. Yami licks his lips, mmm strawberries, sees his friends then flashes out of sight, leaving Yugi to deal with the embarrassment they just shared.

++Returns to soul room and kicks Yugi out, "Their you friends go deal with them."++

**No fair Yami**

=====================================================================

****

HIYEEE! TO LONG? DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT BE HILARIOUS! HA HA HA, YAMI IS BLUSHING AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT! SOOO CUTE! 

YOU NOW THE DRILL. SEND IN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MORE

### NOW IS THE TIME THE PRESS THE PURPLE THINGIE ###


	4. True to your Being

****

I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH SO DON'T SUE ME. ############################################################################

Forgotten Memories

Pt. 3

*Sweatdrop* Yugi looks uncomfortable under the eyes of his friends. 

Joey and Tristan has their hand balled up and nerves popping . "YUUUGGIII! Why is it everywhere we go, girls go gu-gu over you!? And you're not even impressing them, nor are you interested in them!!" 

"She Kissed Yami! Not ME! Ask Him!" Yugi cried out.

Anzu glares scarily at Yugi, "How can you let yourself be kissed so easily! She's your rival's sister!"

"Calm down Anzu! She Kissed YAMI, YAMI Not ME!" Yugi is at tears right now. "Why are you guys mad at me for!"

Yugi feels hot flames from behind him and turns S..L..O..W..L..E..Y to the source. Seto is burning in flames, and has the death look. "YUUGII! HOW DARE YOU...AND IN MY HOUSE! YOU DO THAT AGAIN ... AND... I.....I......I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! THAT'S WHY I SENT HER TO PRIVATE SCHOOL OVERSEAS, TO STAY CLEAR FROM RIF-RAFS LIKE YOU!" You can see flames dancing in Seto's eyes! 

Yugi is crying now, "But...But SHE KISSED Yami! Not MEE!"

"What's with all this racket?" Kalika joins in with the group. "! ! ! Yugi? Where'd he go?", she notices Yugi crying, she doesn't know that they're are the same people. "Ooh, he's so cuute!" She grabs hold of Yugi and lays him atop her chest like a mother would to a crying child. "There, there don't cry. Are these meanie bothering you:" She plants a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Joey, Tristan, and Seto looks like they're about to explode.

Tea, well you know what an angry woman in love looks like when they're jealous....to scary to describe!

As she hugs Yugi in her arms she notice something about him. She decides to do an experiment. "Now, now you can stop crying now." She hugs Yugi tightly. "!!!" "Same?" Then she puts him down gently, she looks at him closely. HE has beautiful kind eyes, and such a sweet smile. And out of desire, she gently kisses those sweet scrumptious lips, mmm, cool and sweet, like candy. While the other one was warm and spicy, like cinnamon. Then something lights up in her head. "!!!" "Same!" Realization hits like lightning.

Meanwhile, the boys swears to get at Yugi. Tea is to speechless to think.

"You're ... him? How? Are you ... a .. magician?" Kalika stares at Yugi dumbfounded and shock.

Yugi is blushing hotly, he just had his first kiss, as YUGI! Not as YAMI! He is speechless for a while and seems to be in a daze.

//First kiss? But she kissed me already, so this is your second .//

/It's not the same! It's MY lips not yours!/

//Point Taken!// ++ But is a bit jealous because his aibou was in her arms longer than he did, and that kiss, it should have his. What am I jealous about were the same person. I guess he is right, it is different. ++

Yugi clears his throat and coughs, "Umm, how can I say this. Were the same person and then we are not. It's complicated, I don't get it myself."

Kalika stares at the boy for a moment, and realize that both presence are familiar. She had felt them before, but where? Why can't I remember? She clears her thought "It's easy to start from the beginning."

They all sit down except Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba. They weren't into deep stuff and decides to play Mortal Kombat on PS2. Seto and Tea joins in with them, they don't seem to want them to be together ALONE.

They listen intently and hours passes. "And that's it." Yugi sigh's relief as he finish the last of his sentence. 

Kalika sits quietly, she nips at her bottom lips, and her brows are set in deep concentration. Yugi finds this cute, and apparently so does Yami.

//She thinks she can solve our problem, but we have no problem! I am you and you are me, that's all there is to it.//

/Do you really think so? Sometimes I think it's more than that, like we were meant to be together./

//. . . . . .//

Kalika looks at Yugi. They sure do remind me of someone, someone important, from a time long ago or something. What do they call this again De ja vu? She thinks deeply again. Yami is from an ancient past. He did exist before. Now he is a part of Yugi as his darker half. "Light and Dark," one cannot exist without the other. Are they in that same position? Then ... Then that means. If Yami lost half his soul because of this so called shadow game and dies in the past. And now he is here in the present with Yugi, his better half. They should be complete now but ... but.. "They have not assimilated with each other completely yet?!" She questions out loud.

//Interesting thought.//

//Yami? Do you now what she means?/

// Hard to explain, yes and no, I don't really know.//

Kalika looks at Yugi and friends. "Was I thinking out loud?" All nods. "What do you mean by we haven't assimilated yet?" Yugi questions desperately. 

"Well umm ... I guess I can try to explain but it's deep. I'll try to make it simple. Are you ready?"

All says at the same time, "Yes!"

Let's see how to start.

Yami does exist in the past.

But loses half his soul, his better half before he dies. His body may be gone, but his darker soul remained on earth bound to that puzzle of yours.

Now his better half of his soul is reborn here, in our time.

What you must know, and understand is, when a complete soul is halved. They will eventually find each other and become whole again.

But in your case, it didn't. Because now you are 2 completely different souls now. And with one body. 

Since a body can only support one soul at a time, that puzzle contains a soul room. So now the extra soul has somewhere to stay without losing itself in the dark abyss.

Now the question is how do you get a soul back together again? That is something you two have to figure out yourselves.

//She's bright, she must have been an oracle in her past life. Everything she said feels right to me. But, what did she mean by assimilating?//

/I'll ask./

"Kalika, what did you mean by assimilate?" Yugi asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? You might not like what you will hear, I think." "Yes, please tell me!" "Okay then."

Kalika begins to explain, "Assimilate means to absorb into, but ... for you to do that, you both need something in common that ties you together. And .. well .. once you assimilate your physical body will become that of the stronger gene." She looks at Yugi "Yugi, Yami is your future self."

Shock by the explanation, Yugi is loss of words. I will grow up to be Yami? "I will become Yami, what will happen to me?" Yugi is feeling somewhat upset.

"When I say, when you two assimilate, I mean your souls will absorb into one. You'll be complete with your memory intact, both of them will become one memory. Yugi, you are his reincarnation With a Body, and He is Your whole Soul. I know this is confusing, so don't get into it to much. It will come to you eventually, give it time."

//She understands? Who is she? Her knowledge is way beyond her age. She is simply amazing!//

/Yami?! Are you falling for her?/

//I don't have that emotions no longer.//

/Are you sure. You should think about it before you say you don't./

//What's with the mushy stuff. You've fallen for her already. Not me.//

/I think we both like her, a lot, I think, so this is love at first sight? Admit it Yami, I can feel you lying.//

//hfmpt. Okay ... okay let's just say she hit a spot.//

Yugi smiles about Yami's lack of emotional expression. 

"Yugi, are you all right. I didn't mean to upset you, you do know that don't you?" Kalika is worried she had hurt his feelings. "I'm alright, me and Yami will talk about it more latter." Yugi assures her that he's really alright about it.

They go on talking into the night, then the time to leave has arrived.

"Bye! See you at school Monday!" says Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi, then waves good-bye.

Kalika yells to Yugi, "Yugi, don't forget our date tomorrow! I will pick you up at 8:30!"

Yugi gets teased all the way home. But he is feeling good right now so he wasn't really paying attention to their teasing.

== Back at the Kaiba's Mansion ==

Kalika and Seto reads Mokuba a night time story and stayed with him till he fell asleep. Then they sneaked out his room quietly. And they head for their rooms.

Seto walks up to Kalika, and gives her a brotherly hug from behind. "I missed you so much my little sunshine. Welcome home." Kalika turns around and hugs her brother back, "I missed you so much too, there was never a day that I didn't think about you. We're together now, as a family, the way it should be. We'll start all over, for Mokuba's sake." "He's spoiled isn't he? But then, that is my fault isn't it." Seto laughs, and is startled. "It's been a while since you laughed like that, huh Seto?" "You make me do stuff I never usually do, sunshine. Good night. And about tomorrow, I'll allow you to go, just this once. And he had better have you home by 8. sees her pout Oh .. oh okay No later than 10 and that it young lady!" "Yes daddy!" She skips to her room laughing.

****

BACK TO REPEATS! ==CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR IF I SHOULD GIVE UP! SAYONARA TILL THEN.


	5. Memories Revisited and Heartaches

****

I do not own YU GI OH, and I only borrowed some ideas from "The Last Vampire" from Christopher Pike, so don't sue me!!!! I'm innnocent!!! Really I am!!!!

Warning !!! Contains some strong sexual contents. If you quimish, stop reading NOW!!

Pt. 5 .

I made it this far? Yahoooiee!

Kalika enters her room and closes the door behind her. What a day! 

Oh No! What will I wear on my date tomorrow?! I want to impress him, So they'll like me. They're both really cute and ... and ... I WANT TO MAKE THEM MINE!!

She thinks of Yami, quiet, tall, dark and handsome. Then of Yugi, sweet, cute, and ooh so adorable! Two for the price of one. I can't believe my luck. And all on the first day! I've heard of "Love at first sight" but never believe in it. But now, I think I found the One. Someone to spend my time with, who will never leave me alone......again.

All of the sudden gloom falls to her face. What am I talking about! I can't fall in love! Who in their right mind would fall in love with a . . . Kalika cries quietly in the dark. What would He say, if he finds out about the REAL ME. I don't want him to find out, ever, Please, Goddess don't let him. Just this once. Let me be happy.

"It's about time you opened your heart, luv." a gentle woman's voice comes out from the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself! *! ! !* Suzama? Is that you?" Kalika tries to peer into the shadow.

"Yes luv, it's me. Come let's get you changed." answered the woman.

"Suzama! I thought I told you to go spend time with your family. You haven't seen them in the past 8 years!" Kalika said.

"They are no longer here." Suzama said quietly.

Kalika moves towards her bed. And sees Suzama there. For a middle-aged woman she was still good looking. Long dark brown hair, light brown skin, and enchanting brown eyes that seems to hold a secret wisdom in them. For as long as she can remember, Suzama has been a constant reassuring presence in her life. She was the kind of person of special qualities - a gentleness of manners, a kindness in her voice. Though she isn't a big person she seem to take up a lot of space. What I mean is that she has this presence about her.

Suzama helps Kalika into her nightgown, and they both sits on the bed.

"What happened to your family?" Kalika asked at last. Suzama stares at the ceiling. "They died 2 yrs. ago, in a car accident, they fell off a cliff, no one survived." "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me, I could've let you go home to grieve." "I have my reasons." She says simply.

"Suzama, you have been with me since I was little, yet I know nothing about you. I only know that you are a very assuring presence to me. I feel safe with you, you are like a mother to me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Will you stay with me forever Suzama." Tears starts to fall from Kalika's eyes.

Suzama tucks Kalika into bed, and kisses her forehead goodnight. "I was born at this time to be with you Kalika. For you have won my heart long, long ago. I just want to make sure you are happy This Time."

"Wh .. What do you mean by that? You act like you knew me from a time long for ... gotten." She yawns, she's growing sleepy and can't fight it no longer. Suddenly sleep has taken over.

Suzama whispers in her ears, "Your love is the tie that binds them together. Love will light the light.

#################### flllllaaaassssh baaacccck #############################

Some where in the shadow outside the palace a girl's voice can be heard singing.

Don n na toki de mo

Su yo ku da ki a e ba

So ba ni i na ku te mo

Ki mi no ko e ga su ru

~No matter what the day is

~If I hold on to you strongly

~Even though you are not with me

~I can still hear you voice.

"Princess, Princess Neftari, Princess where are you!" A young female servant is calling out loud in the gardens. She is startled by the sudden movement in the nearby bushes. 

"I'm here, what's the matter?" Neftari questioned the palace servant.

"Oh, Princess, we've been looking for you. The Pharaoh Khalfani wishes to speak with you privately." informed the servant girl. "Very well, I will go to him now." replied the Neftari.

She knocks on the door to the Pharaoh's private chambers. "Enter." She walks in and bows down to the Pharaoh. "You called for me Pharaoh?" "Yes, I wish of you to accompany me to Isis Temple." *she gasps* "You are not planning to speak with the Oracle are you? No one, Not even the Pharaoh, is allowed an audience with her." Neftari is surprised by the Pharaoh request of her accompany, and his wish to have an audience with the Oracle. "I have no choice, Your father was killed before he could tell me everything! *sees tears swelling in the Princess eyes, she is really beautiful* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout out loud like that. But please understand, there is something not natural happening. And I feel it's going to get worse, I must find out what's wrong, in order to stop what ever it is destroying our kingdom." 

The Princess sits down a chair opposite the Pharaoh. And quotes to him.

When the moon lose it's shine,

A Great Shadow shall rain upon the land. 

And like a flood, it will swallow everything whole, leaving nothing behind.

All creatures born from light, will return to the light.

All creatures born in the shadows, will return to the Dark Abyss.

She stares at the Pharaoh who stares back at her. Though he is feared by all, she can see some light left in his eyes. Also there is a sadness so great, that she just wants to cuddle him in her arms.

"What does it mean?" the Pharaoh asked. "I do not know, Isis only shows me what she wants me to see." "You can talk to the Goddess? How? Why you, you're not an Oracle or anything." She simply answers, "We are All her Children." "So you can see with God's Eye?" "No, Not all, only a portion, no mortal can see all of it, and understand why. May be only the Oracle can, But she can only tell you What you need to know, Not what should Be, or Is to Be. *let's out a sight* I am quite tired now, may I be excused My Lord." Neftari asked tiredly. "It is late isn't it, go to sleep, I'll see you at breakfast." The Pharaoh gazes lovingly as the Princess walks away. "Will she be able to love someone like me, I wonder?" 

###################### At Yugi's House ###################################

"Good-night Grandpa, see you in the morning!" Yugi dashes up the stairs, and enters his room. 

/Yami? What should I wear tomorrow? I want to impress her. At least look less like a child if possible./

//Less like a child you say. That will be a challenge.//

/I'm serious Yami! Are you going to help me or what?!/

//Wear the black jeans and white button shirt. You can't go wrong with that combo, it's simple yet cool.//

/Yami? She did asked you out first, so you'll take the first half of the date./

//No. You go first. I'm not really into dates. But as not to hurt your feelings and hers, I'll take the last half. Fair.//

/Fair! Thank you Yami/

//You are quite welcome.//

Yugi lies down to bed, excited about tomorrow. His first date, as him, it will be lots of fun. Soon he falls in a deep slumber. He hears screaming from a distant.

########### yet another fffllllaaaassshhh bbbaaaccckkk ###########################

Khalfani is pacing back and forth in his chambers. He had just finished his business with the Pharaoh of Alexandria. 

"My Lord, You must stop playing the Shadow Games! The longer you play with it, you'll eventually lose you soul to it. And our Beloved Egypt, it will cease to exist from this world." Exclaimed the Pharaoh of Alexandria.

"Silent Thutmose! How dare you give me an order! What does my playing games got to do with the problems we now face!" The Pharaoh yelled out loud.

"My Lord, you opened a Gate by playing that Game. Now there is a portal that connects our two worlds together. They wish to conquer this world and make it into a world of Shadows. Only you and your Millennium Puzzle can save Our Egypt, you must stop playing this game. There are so many reports of monsters rampaging and destroying small villages already. You must stop this madness. Pharaoh, you know what I say is true, in your heart. In the name of Ra, I beg you please Stop! While there is still time." Thutmose begged earnestly.

"I'm tired of your whining, I suggest you leave. I'll talk with the council and see if what you say is true, NOW Leave!"

Khalfani stops his pacing. The reports from the High Council had just come in. It seems Thutmose was right. He still doesn't understand why his playing with the Shadow Game would cause havoc in his kingdom, it is just a Game. He decides to find Thutmose and ask him. "The Great Pharaoh of Egypt is destroying his own kingdom because he played a Game! How preposterous!" He yelled angrily to his empty room.

Khalfani enters the Guest Chambers, "Thutmose! I need to speak with you now!"

"Father is not here, he is preparing for our trip to the Temple of Isis." The Princess comes out from behind the curtains.

"What! But the Oracle will see NO one outside her Temple!" 

"You gave father no choice! Many people might die soon, and Egypt might not survive this battle." She answered angrily. "All this is your fault, Why Don't You Take Responsibility for YOUR actions!"

"You dare to talk to your Pharaoh like that!"

"I just did . . . you . . . you . . . you ROCK HEAD!"

"Rock Head? Why you! I'll . . . I'll."

"You'll What?! Have My Head cut off . . . Or My Body Mutilated . . . Or will You Rape Me Instead!" The Princess hot with anger is yelling at the Pharaoh.

Shocked by this sudden outburst from the Princess, the Pharaoh says no more about it. "I Take NO one against Their Will." And walks off.

"Oohh . . . He Makes Me So Mad!" The Princess storms of towards her room. "That Baka!"

"You shouldn't have done that my little bird." Pharaoh Thutmose enters the Guest Chambers, and walks towards his only daughter.

"He started It!"

"Really Neftari, you need to act more like a Princess and not a Prince. At this rate you'll never get married."

"I'll only marry a man like you father. And Egypt has no other man like you, that I know of."

"I am flattered by your compliments little bird, but I am getting old, I want to make sure you are well cared for before I die."

"Don't talk like that father, you're still young, you and I will be together for a long time."

Thutmose smiles, "Aah, little bird, I'm so happy to have you as my daughter, only you can brighten even the darkest of my days."

She hugs her father, "I was born to be your light, and I'll never leave your side, never."

"I should be going , I need to inform the Pharaoh that we're leaving."

"Couldn't you send some one else do that! There's no need to talk to that Rock Head!"

" Neftari, He is your Pharaoh, show some respect."

" Oh . . . oh right, I'll stop, but I still think he's a Rock Head!"

Thutmose finds the Pharaoh outside in the gardens. "Pharaoh Khalfani, I'm leaving for the Temple of Isis, I came to bid you farewell."

"I am coming with you." said the Pharaoh.

" ! ! ! But Pharaoh, Why?"

"I too have something to ask the Oracle. To see if it's true that I'm the reason my Egypt is suffering, and why or how it happened in the first place."

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know you were causing it."

"I was warned once, but I ignored it."

"You were, from who?"

"A lady, long ago, when I was 6 or 8 I think, after Mother died. She had long black shiny hair that reached the floor, and she had scorpions around her, protecting her almost. I thought it a dream so I ignored the warning."

"You mean YOU saw the Goddess Isis. That's rare. She usually doesn't interfere with what the mortals do."

"That was the Goddess! Why didn't she say so?"

"Those of divine nature never really reveal themselves. They only tell us what we need to know."

The Pharaoh is deep in thought.

"Are you sure you want to go Pharaoh, you might not like what you hear. And her words are of a higher authority that yours you know."

"I've already made my decision, when do we leave."

"Shortly after lunch."

The Pharaoh heads for his chambers, then looks to Thutmose. "Thutmose. Your daughter, Is very head strong. She called me a Rock Head *laughs a little* I've never been insulted in all my life. Thank her for me."

"! ! ! Why?"

"She made me realize that I'm still human." And he walks off.

=================== Time Passes ====================================

"It is getting dark now. We should find a place to camp." Thutmose replied to he Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh nods, "You there, go scout the area for a place to camp, somewhere near an oasis if possible."

"Yes my Lord Pharaoh." The soldier speeds up in front of them and disappears into the horizon.

================== Later on in the evening =============================

They have just finished dinner and is now watching the Princess dance for entertainment to lighten the spirits of the soldiers. They have been attacked by stray monsters twice today. And they were feeling a bit restless.

The Pharaoh watches intently at the dancing Princess, noting how smoothly her limbs and waist sway like the branches of the trees in the wind. He finds her belly and waist enticing. Smooth flat belly, and a waist that moves like the waves of the ocean. He is mesmerized by her dance and soon nods off to sleep. In his dreams there is nothing but darkness, no light, no warmth, just a cold emptiness. He wakes to the sound of a girls voice. 

"Pharaoh? Wake up, it's cold outside. You should sleep in your tent." The Princess is shaking the Pharaoh's shoulders lightly.

He looks at the face in front of him. In her eyes, he sees the vast cosmos in them, and thousands of stars seem to shining brightly. He feels like if he were being drawn into them. And as if by instinct he kisses her lips. Her lips are warm, soft, and sweet, like strawberries. He glances back at her, "Goodnight Princess." And he leaves without looking back at her.

The Princess stares as the Pharaoh leaves, she is still stunned of what had just happened. She presses her fingers to her lips, she can still taste his sweetness in them. Then she blushes brightly and runs to her tent. She had just had her First Kiss. 

Later in the night they were awaken by loud screams, and a roar that sounded like thunder. The Pharaoh Khalfani, Thutmose, and Neftari went outside to check what the commotion was about. There, out in the horizon, were at least 20 or so Anubis Warriors. And in the midst of them all a shadow figure of a man, cloaked in a black. The cloaked figure speaks out, "Pharaoh! Give me the Millennium Puzzle, and I'll spare their lives!" As the man finished his sentence, the Anubis Warriors closed in on them.

"Pharaoh, take my daughter, and run as fast as you can away from here!" Thutmose ordered.

"I can't do that, I can't leave you here!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Pharaoh, our kingdom is in danger, you must live. Please, you must not give them your Puzzle, it is the key to our survival. Without it, all will be lost. Now Go! Hurry!"

The Pharaoh frowns. "I do not like this, I do not like this at all."

"I know, but we have no choice. And Pharaoh, take care of my daughter, Please. She'll have no one after I . . ."

"I'll promise you that Thutmose, no danger will ever come to her as long as I live. She will be safe and well taken care of. I promise."

Thutmose smiles faintly to his daughter. "Little bird, please don't fight me. I want you to go, while there is time. Live your life to it's fullest, live for me."

The Princes is crying uncontrollably, "Noo! I can't leave without you, I won't! Life has no meanings if I don't have you!"

Thutmose looks at the concerned Pharaoh and then to his daughter. "Listen well, my little bird, you know what I must do. You are Egypt's light now and the Pharaoh's. You can help them, I know you can, You are my daughter after all." He smiles brightly for his daughter.

"Pharaoh! Take her now, and Go!"

The Pharaoh grabs the Princess arm and sits her on his horse, he jumps on and leads them far away from the camp. They ride like the wind, and soon they hear a loud noise, so loud that it vibrated the grounds below them and it quivered. A bright red light flashes the dark night, then all is silent, except for the weeping Princess.

She hugs the Pharaoh tightly, "Nooo! He can't be dead! Nooo! Father!! Father why!!?? Why did you leave me?? I would have been happier if I had die with you!" The Princess whimpers on the Pharaoh's chest.

The Pharaoh raises his voice a little. "Stop Crying! He died an honorable death! Surely Osiris is welcoming him with open arms now. You have to live for him. Do you want him to morn even in his death for you?" The Princess looks into the Pharaohs eyes, he is crying a tear of blood. It is said that when a Pharaoh cries a tear of blood, it is because someone dear to him has just past away. She is comforted a little by his words and his tears. And lays quietly on his chest. He strokes her silky long black hair, "I promise you his death will be avenged. But for now, sleep, I'll find us shelter for the night."

They wondered the desert for an hour and finds shelter in a nearby cave by the ruins of an ancient temple. Khalfani wanders about looking for some firewood. 

-- Back at the cave --

"Pharaoh, who do you think that man was?" Neftari asks after a long time of silence.

"I do not know, but he has to be a great sorcerer to call up that many Anubis Warriors."

Neftari moves to sit close to him, and he puts his arms around her.

"We are safe for now, don't worry. Are you still cold?" he holds her closer to him, hoping his warmth will warm her.

"I'm fine, just . . . just hold me."

Khalfani looked bewildered, but holds her tightly. He knew he was falling for her since the day he first saw her, She in essence, is his equal. And he promises to himself that anyone who hurt her will pay a terrible price!

Neftari listened to the beating of his heart, it beats at the same time as hers. He has a warm, strong, and comforting presence about him, even if it doesn't show. Even through his tunic she can feel the ripples of his muscle, it isn't big and bulgy, just toned. She let's out a sigh, and looked at his face. He really did had beautiful eyes. It hold great power in them, and also a quiet gentleness. Their eyes meet, and she moves up close and kisses him. She felt him move in shock beneath her, but he returns her kiss. Desire takes the best of them and soon they were naked covered in the darkness of the night . He gazes at her naked body, her breast were plump and firm, just the right size for his hands to squeeze, and her belly flat and smooth, her legs silky soft and long. He whispers to her, "Are You Sure?" "Yes" And they kiss again passionately.

Khalfani nibbles at her earlobe, she lets out a sigh. Then he kissed her down her neck to her shoulders. He took one of her breast in his mouth and sucks it hard, while he pulled the nipple of the other, she quivers under him. Then he kisses her smooth belly and the insides of her tights. He opens up her legs, she doesn't resist. "Are You Sure You Want To Do This?" She nods in reply.

He enters her slowly, she morns out softly, she reminded him of butterflies for some reason. Soon her desire wets her entrance and he enters her whole. He thrust slowley at first until she was open for him. The sensation sparked a burning fire within her. She raises her legs and wraps it around his waist, and pulls him closer for a kiss. "Don't stop." She said. "I want more *she pants* Go deeper, harder *aaah* I want to be one with you." These words melts the Khalfani's heart and he thrust her faster, deeper and harder. Soon they both climaxed, and he falls next to her. He pulls her close to him and strokes her silky hair. He asked her with love in his voice, "Can you love someone like me?" She answered, "Can you stand some one like me?" She laughs out softly. Midnight passes and they fall asleep in each other's embrace.

#################### Back to Reality of the Present #############################

Yugi wakes up with a start. Face red hot, nose inflamed, and his head is spinning wildly. He noticed that his dream had aroused him. Embarrassed he hides under his cover.

/Yami!/

No answer

/Yami!/

Still no answer

He goes in his soul room, and knocks on Yami's door. Still no answer. He enters Yami's room, and finds him curled up in a tight ball. "Yami! Are you all right?" He runs to Yami's bed side. "Yami! Are you okay?" Worry and concerns fills within Yugi. Then he notices him, *crying!* Yami ... crying? He looks closely, he's crying tears of blood! "Yami! What's wrong?" Yugi is getting hysterical.

"I'm fine . . aibo." Yami said in a whispered voice.

"No Your Not! You're crying blood!" Yugi yells.

"Yes, that's normal, for me anyway. Don't you remember what she said about a Pharaoh crying blood?"

"Umm . . . A Pharaoh cried a tear of blood when someone dear to him dies." Yugi quotes.

"Yes. That is true. I just remembered something from my past, that's all. I'm fine . . really, don't worry about me." Yami touches Yugi's cheeks to assure him that he's fine.

"Is it about that Princess, Princess Neftari?" Yugi questioned.

Shadow fall across Yami's face. "She was my wife, my Queen, my Only True Love. I loved and cherished her . . . more than anything. It saddened me when I realized I had forgotten about her, after I promise that I'll always remember her."

"It's not your fault Yami! Your soul was trapped in the Puzzle for over 3,000 years, and your memory lost in it, don't blame yourself. I'm sure she'll understand."

An alarm goes off in the distance. "Oh no, our date, do you want me to cancel?" Yugi asked.

"No, go, it is your first isn't it? Have fun, you deserve it. I'll take the afternoon shift, I know how much this date means to you." He smiles to Yugi.

"Okay, thank-you, rest till then. See you later!"

"Yeah, later."

Yami remembers Neftari's last word to him.

__

I love you, and I can love no one else.

I shall love you until the day I die, and there after.

I have no husband but you.

Our love will last through eternity.

Promise me, my love, when I die, remember me always.

Remember the Good Times.

About the times we spend under the cedar tree, chatting.

__

About the times we swim naked in the lake, laughing.

About the times we made love under the moon, happy.

And promise me my love, when we are reborn again, that we will be together again.

Envelope me in your arms, and tell me you love only me.

For I love no one else but you.

Yami cries quietly to himself. "I Love You my love, I do!"

****

PHEW I FINISHED! AT FIRST I WAS GOING TO START ON KALIKA AND YUGI/YAMI'S DATE BUT ONCE I STARTED THIS I COULDN'T STOP. AAHH, ETERNAL LOVE, BEAUTIFUL, JUST BEAUTIFUL. I THINK THIS STORY WAS WORTH IT DON'T YOU. WE DID GET TO SEE A SOFTER SIDE OF YAMI. I WAS LITERALLY CRYING WRITING THIS STORY. *BLOWS NOSE*

ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY, SO CLICK ON THE PURPLE THINGIE FOR MORE!!! 

I BETCHA WANNA BEAT ME TO A PULP BECAUSE I HAVEN'T DONE THEIR DATE SCENE YET. BUT DON'T WORRY, TRUST ME, YOU'LL LIKE WHAT I GOT IN STORE YOU.

P.S. PUULLEEEZEE TELL ME YOU LOVED CHAPT. 5 I WORKED MY HEART AND SOUL OUT IN THIS CHAPTER *CRYING*


	6. The Date

****

Pops in Ja-Rule in. *bobs head to "Always on Time."* Types away like playing a piano. 

Disclaimer: ;.; Sadly. God forbids me to own Yugioh.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Pt. 6

The Date!

Yugi re-enters his body and notice that he is still aroused from his dream. He grabs his clothes and runs to the bathroom. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about his dreams, it isn't easy, it was, Very descriptive. He let's the heat of the water sooth his lust. It seems to work, and he relaxes. Yami manifest from behind him. Yugi raised his brows, and looks behind him. 

"Are you feeling better." Yugi asked.

"A bit"

"You should rest, you look like death."

"I saw many deaths, in my time."

His wet hair covered his eyes, but Yugi swears he sees him cry.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"You must have loved her , a lot." Yugi is a bit jealous about Yami's devotion to her.

"It is hard not to . . . She makes herself be loved."

"How did she . . . die? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't need to answer that, if you don't want to." Yugi looks at the paling Yami.

Yami pales, color drains from his face, and there is pain written all over it, "She died . . . to save me from myself, my soul." Tears of Blood runs from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you remember." Yugi said in a pained voice.

"It's alright . . . If it weren't for your dreams, then I would have really forgotten about her."

"Yami? You are here now . . . as a part of me . . . I'm like your reincarnation. Do you think, that maybe . . . somewhere out there . . . she is to?"

Yami says nothing, just stares at Yugi.

"If she is, and you do find her . . . will you return back to her?" There is sadness in Yugi's voice now.

Yami hugs Yugi from behind. 

"I do love her, and I'll always will. But I will only return to her, if, you are in love with her as well. Aibo, We may share the same body, but we are also our own persons as well, I love you, and I cannot, and will not, force you to love her, for my sake." 

Yugi thinks about Yami's reply.

"I wonder what's she like, if you are head over heels for her, she must really be something."

"She is . . . A lot of things. I think you will like her. I know she'll adore you." Yami smiles to himself, she loved everything and anything that was cute.

TELEPORT BACK TO KAIBA'S MANSION

Kalika wakes straight up, dazed from the sudden move of wakefulness. Woooo! What a dream. That was . . . That was quite descriptive for a dream. But why am I dreaming about her? Who is she anyways? ME?! NAH! Can't be, I've never seen what Ancient Egypt looked like.

Kalika squints her eyes, as someone opens the curtains, and the door to her balcony. "Suzama? Oh, good morning Suzama."

"Good morning luv, I see that you are remembering your past life." Suzama walks towards Kalika's bed.

"How did you know I was dreaming . . . *MY PAST LIFE* . . . What did you just say?"

"You are remembering your past life."

Suzama sits gracefully on Kalika's bed.

"How, Why did you know that?"

Suzama points to her forehead, "I see and know many things."

"A Sight-Seer? Your a Sight-Seer!"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Then tell me why, why am I dreaming of it now? My past life is in the Past, It has no meaning to me now."

"That, I cannot tell you. Only that it is trying to tell you, remind you of something . . . Important."

"You know what my dream is about don't you Suzama?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, Please."

"It is not for me to say. *changes subject* Don't you have a date today, you should get ready, your going to be late. I'll bring up your breakfast." Suzama leaves a stunned Kakila behind.

Kalika stared at the door where Suzama had just left. She thinks out loud to her self.

Mystery surrounds her like a halo.

I love her so much,

But she scares me.

She decides not to think about it now. She has a date to go to, and she doesn't want to keep him waiting, not on the First Date.

She takes a quick shower and opens a door to another room, which happens to be a CLOSET. SO MANY CLOTHES, LUUCKKY Hmm, What to Wear? It's nice out today, So, I'll wear a black sarong pants *she looks for it* and a . . a . . aha a short midriff halter top. *she grabs a black one* Now where's my black sandal wraps, oh, there it is. 

She puts on her clothes, and plays with her hair in front of a mirror. Let's see . . . Up or . . . Down . . . Oh well. She ties it into a high ponytail and braids 4 or 6 skinny braids and clips a black and gold butterfly clip on it. She twirls around and admires herself in the mirror. Then heads down the long spiral stairs and sees Suzama with her breakfast.

"It's okay Suzama, I'll eat on the Go!"

Suzama frowns and heads back downstairs towards the kitchen door.

Then she sees Seto and Mokuba.

"Mornin Bro'! What's with the long face?" She pecks a kiss on his cheeks, and winks at Mokuba.

"Here, take this, it's the key to the black Fair Lady 2002." He throws Kalika his keys. "Just Be Careful With Her! I Just Bought Her!"

"Why do you always talk about your cars as if they were Women?" Kalika asks, she already knew why, their mother Loved Fast Cars, and she always took them out for a Spin, and buys them ice-cream. 

Seto looks at her, "You know why, why do you even ask." He heads for the breakfast room then turns around back to her, "NO LATER THAT 11 P.M. And YOU had Better be in Bed by then! OR I'LL REVOKE YOUR SHOPPING PRIVILEGES!"

She grabs her heart as if in great pain, then laughs. She kissed him lightly on his cheeks, "I'll be Good, I Promise." She then picks up Mokuba, spins around, and kisses a big kiss on his lips. "And You, Have fun today!" "I Will!" Mokuba laughs out loud. Seto had promised him to take him to the zoo for rescuing him from their sisters deadly grasp. 

Kalika hops on the Fair Lady (It's a cute little race car, better looking that the Mazda Miata, but only sold in Japan. *waaa*) and presses the button for the roof to go down. Then starts the engine and zooms away.

Soon she reaches the Turtle Shop and knocks on the door to the house. She shouts out "Yugi, Yami are you two ready?!"

An elderly man pops his head out from behind the front door. 

"You must be Yugi's date! You are a cute one, what is your name young lady?"

"I'm Kalika Kaiba!" she said in a sing-song way. "And you must be Yugi's Grandpa, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

"There is no need for formality. Please come in. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No"

"Care to join us?"

"Only if I can help."

"No, no, you are a guest."

"Well . . Okay, if you insists."

"It will be a pleasure to serve to such a pretty young lady."

Kalika blushes, "Then I will gladly accept your offer!"

They reach the kitchen, grandpa shouts up at the stairway, "Yugi! Your date is here! Come down for breakfast."

"Coming!"

"He has not eaten yet? It's quite late." Kalika thought out loud.

"He isn't a morning person." Grandpa replied.

They both laugh.

"Say grandpa, will it be all right if I cooked breakfast instead?" She gives him her cutest Could I look.

"Trying to impress him? I see, very well then. I'll go check up on them then." 

"Yippie! Thank-you." And kissed the old man on the cheeks and gives him a light squeeze. He blushes, but is extremely happy.

She puts on an apron with a cute kitty picture on it. And starts cooking up a storm while humming to herself. She remember what her friend once told her, "The Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Well if that's the case, I'd better make it extra special!

Grandpa knocks on Yugi's door

"Yugi, it's me, I'm coming in."

"Okay grandpa!"

Grandpa is smiling widely, "She is very pretty, and polite to, I like her, you picked out a nice girlfriend."

"Grandpa! I just met her! Were not like that yet!" Yugi is blushing a bit.

"Really?! It doesn't seem like that to her. She is cooking your breakfast right now. So I suggest you hurry up and get downstairs. It's impolite to make her wait." Grandpa leaves smiling at a shocked Yugi.

Yugi is stunned, no girl has ever made him breakfast, IN HIS house before.

//She cooks? A Kaiba? I wonder if it's edible, it might be poisoned, maybe you shouldn't eat breakfast.//

/Yami! That isn't a nice thing to say!/

//Don't say I didn't warn you.//

*Sweatdrop* Yugi heads downstairs and delicious aroma fills the downstairs room.

/For something not edible, it sure smells good.?/

//. . . I get your point . . .//

Yugi laughs /Really Yami, you should try to trust someone, sometimes/

//I trust only you, my light//

/Thank-you, and I trust you to Yami/

Yugi enters the kitchen and sees Kalika dancing in front of the stove. Grandpa is highly amused and points Yugi to sit down.

Kalika turns around to face Yugi, and kissed him on his cheek, "Mornin' my Prince, breakfast is served." She puts down both Yugi's and grandpa's plate, along with others filled with yummy looking food he's never seen before. Grandpa eyes Yugi from the corner of his eyes and smiles teasingly. Yugi could only blush and look down.

"I think I've overdone it, *she looks at all the food she's cooked* I hope you like my cooking!" She sings out cheerfully.

Yugi and grandpa takes a bite out of the Spanish Omelets, their tears sparkle in delight, and both says at the same time, "Deelish!"

After they had had their breakfast grandpa looks at Kalika and then to Yugi, "Yugi, she will make a fine wife for you. I can't wait to see your wedding day!" Grandpa laughs out loud.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out. "We've just met!"

"Really! You really think so! *grandpa nods* Oooh! This makes Mee Soo Happy!" She hugs Yugi tightly and picks up the dirty dishes. Yugi is blushing so bad, he looks like he's about to pass out.

"I'll do that, you two go have fun." Grandpa gets up from his chair. 

"Thank you Grandpa! You're the Best! Say, where is your bathroom? I'd like to tidy up a bit." Kalika hugs grandpa then let's go.

"Down the hall 2nd to your right." Grandpa replied.

As soon as Kalika left, grandpa put some money to the table for Yugi.

"Here make sure she has fun. Aaa . . . Soon I'll hear those little pitter patters down my hall way."

Yugi is speechless over grandpa's attitude towards.

//He is determined.// Yami smirks.

/Yami! This isn't funny! It's embarrassing! He is making it known that He wants me to marry her./

//I thought it was funny. *laughing at Yugi in his mind* Besides, I thought you like her.//

/Well, I do, but I don't know her that well yet./

//That is true. Anyways, I don't think you can last all day with her. She has an abundant source of energy.//

/What is that suppose to mean/

//I mean, you've never been Out That Long. You'll get tired quickly.//

/Will NOT!/

// . . . . .// 

THE RIDE 

"See you later grandpa!" Yugi waves at grandpa.

"Thanks for inviting me for breakfast!" Kalika smiles, then winks at the old man.

"You to have fun, And Be Careful!" Grandpa waves back.

"We Will!" the 2 said in chorus.

The 2 walks out to the car.

"Woow! A 2002 Fair Lady! It's not even out in the market yet! Cool! How'd you manage to get it?" Yugi gloats over the car.

"It's my brothers car, he loves FAST cars, he let me borrow it for our date!" She smiles at the gloating Yugi.

"He did? I thought he hates me!" Yugi looked up at her.

"As a person, No, as a Duelist, Yes." She told Yugi "Shall we go now?"

"Yup! I'm ready." Yugi had already jumped in the car.

Then they speed down the street and to the Highway Express. Kalika pays for the toll fee and zooms off laughing.

"What were you two laughing at?" Yugi asked her.

"He remembers me from the last I was here. He challenged me to another bike race. But I told him no matter what upgrade he does to his bike, he'll never beat me! *sees Yugi's confused face* I used to speed race with motorcycles. I was once known and feared by bikers in Tokyo, I think they called me The Dark Angel in Hot Pants! *smiles as she remembered her last race* But that was a long time ago. And big brother forbade me to ever ride another bike again! He said a girl simply does not do such things!" Kalika laughs.

The are quiet for a while, and Yugi decides to break the silence.

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere Fun!" She glances sideways to Yugi.

There is silence again.

Yugi thought out loud, "I didn't know Seto had a sister."

"Not many people remembers now. Big brother is . . . overly protective about me."

"Oh!"

"Actually he did it, to protect me, I was not safe here . . . at that time." Kalika saddens as she said this.

"Why not?"

"After our parents died, our uncles wanted Father's business for themselves. But on the Will that Father left us, it specifically said it belonged to US and our Heirs only. But if we are . . . gone . . . they can take it over."

"I see, I'm sorry about that." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi? Please don't hate my brother. He lost his childhood at a very young age. He did it just to protect Mokuba and I. It's hard for him, to make friends, he never knows when someone is trying to . . . harm us. That's why he is so cold to others, and us. He thinks, that if they think he hated us, they won't use us as a disadvantage to him. That's why Mokuba and I are so devoted to him, he gave up his happiness for us. He . . really . . does care." Kalika is crying a little but shakes it out.

"I didn't know that, I understand now, but it's Yami that doesn't like him much." Yugi replied.

"As do my brother." She smiles a bit.

//There's actually a heart in that brick of ice?//

/Yami! He did it for his sister and brother! You would have probably done the same thing!/ 

//Maybe. But my contenders probably be dead by then though. Anyways, at least I look good when I'm bad.//

/*sweatdrop*/

"Yugi? You okay?" Kalika questioned.

"Oh . . yes . . just talking to Yami. He said at least he look good when he's bad." he informed her.

"Oh Does He Now!" There is a twinkle in her eyes, and a light smirk on her face.

//I don't like that Tone!//

/Yami! calm down!/

ARRIVAL 

"WERE HERE!" Kalika parks by a nearby light post signed Lot 5 Row 2.

"A fun park? Isn't this the new one that just opened? I heard it's hard to get in, with the long lines and all." Yugi stares at the already line piling ever longer. "We'll never get in."

"Don't worry my Prince, when there's a will, there's a way." She grabs Yugi's hand and pulls him towards the Employees Entrance Only doorway.

"Kalika! We don't work here! Isn't this illegal!" Yugi tries to stop her, but they are already inside.

"Now where is her office again? Oh! There it is!" She leads Yugi to a big double door and open it shouting out to an empty office.

"Auntie?! Auntie Sonomi! Are You Here!"

"I'm here! There is no need to shout, I can hear You! Kalika! ! ! Kalika is that you dear?" A pretty middle-aged woman bops her head up from behind her desk. She had short brown hair and deep green eyes, she was quite pretty actually.

"Oh! It is you! I missed you sooo much!" The woman dashes towards Kalika and squeezes her tightly.

"Why didn't you called me to say you were home, I've made so many cute outfits I wanted to see You wear!" She pouts at Kalika

//I think I see a resemblance, so that's where she gets That from!// 

/Get's what?/

//That overly obsessed affection for cute things or persons.//

/I see./

"Surprise?! I guess?" Kalika said.

Sonomi looks at Kalika, "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, I guess you're brother did right to send you to boarding school." She notices Yugi, "Ooh! He's Sooo Cute!!! She picks Yugi up and hugs him tightly *Squeeeze* "And he's sooo soft too!"

Yugi is blushing and sweating, and out of word.

"Auntie! Put Him Down! He's my date!" Kalika snatches Yugi from Sonomi's grasp.

"? ? ? Jealous? Ooh, Come hear Dear, I Love You Too." She squeezed Kalika and pats her back.

*sweatdrop* "She's hopeless." Sighed Kalika.

[Sonomi acts just like Sasami's Mother in Tenchi!]

They sit down after the escapade.

"So what you brings you here, I now you didn't come her to chat with your favorite Auntie." Sonomi questioned Kalika.

"Well, you see Auntie, I'm on My First Date, and I thought it would be fun to spend it here. But the lines to long, so, Could you let us in First?" Kalika asked with her best Puleeeze Look.

"Your First Date? Here? Of course you can! Here take this, *grabs 2 plastic card from her drawers* it allows you unlimited access to this fun park at anytime and you can ride as much as you want!" Sonomi puts the card in Kalika's hand.

"Really! Thanks Auntie! Your the Best Aunt in Dah World!" Kalika exclaimed

"I know, I know, anything for my dearest Kalika." Sonomi sighs dreamily at the happy Kalika.

They both wave good-bye to Sonomi-san.

"Oh Yuggii! Take care of my widdle Kali-chan!" Sonomi said to Yugi.

Yugi blushed then bowed down to Kalika's aunt.

"Come on Yugi! We have the park to our self for 10 whole minutes! What do you want to ride first?" Kalika asked Yugi.

THE DATE STARTS 

They exit the office and squint at the bright sun. The park was empty of people and looked like a ghost town than a fun park.

"Look Yugi! *she points at the biggest roller coaster he's ever seen* Let's ride that first!" Kalika graps Yugi's arm and runs to the roller coaster.

//Why are you scared? What's a roller coaster?//

/If you don't know, you'll find out soon! Oh I really hate this ride!/

Kalika hops in the front row of the roller coaster and pull Yugi in. The whistle blows to inform that the ride is about to start. The ride begins to move slowly with a low clickity clack. And begins it's ascend to the top, and boy does it look high! After what seems like eternity, it finally reaches the top.

//That wasn't that bad, why were you so scared about this thing anyways.//

/It's just starting/ *tears are swelling in Yugi's eyes*

Meanwhile, Kalika is excited for the ride to fall. It falls.

"YYYaaaahhhoooiiieee!" Kalika yelled

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed.

//Whaaaaatttt iiiiinnn Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa'sssss Namee is Thisssssss!// Yami is plastered to the ceiling of his Soul Room.

And they continue to scream till it comes to a halt. Yugi's hair seems to have grown longer, and Kalika is bouncing with joy "AGAIN!" She yelled. "Nooooo!" Yugi cries. But it's to late, the ride begins it's ascend again! Sonomi has informed the tech. that whatever Kalika wanted, Kalika will get, or face her wrath later.

After 2 rides, Kalika decided it was getting old. "Let's find something else to ride Yugi! Yugi? Aah, Yugi?!" She finds Yugi had passed out in his seat. "Oh my! I forgot to ask if HE wanted to ride this ride!"

She carries him to a nearby bench and lays his head on her lap. She strokes his hair and hums softly in his ears. People started to fill the park, and the noise wakes Yugi into consciousness.

"Wha . . . What happened?" *he notice he was laying on her lap and bolts straight up* He asked.

"You passed out in the roller coaster. I'm sorry Yugi. I should have asked first." Kalika looks down, looking really sorry.

"It's not your fault. I don't mind tall places, it's just the getting down part that's . . . umm hard."

"So your not mad with me? *he nods no* Really? *he smiles* Yeah! *she hugs him* So what do you want to ride next?"

//I don't think I'll last long with this girl. Her joyous way of life scares ME!//

*sweat drop* "Can we ride something that doesn't resemble a roller coaster?" Yugi asked.

"Okie Dokie!" Kalika smiled now that she knows what he'll be able to ride. "Let's walk around first and see what we want to ride."

"Okay"

Kalika stops in front of the Merry Go Round, memories from her childhood rushes past her. She sighs little.

"Kalika? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yugi tugs on her arms.

"Nothing, just reminiscing." She sighed again.

"Of what?"

Kalika begins her story when she was a child and her Mother was still alive.

"Mother likes fun parks, so every now and then she and Auntie Sonomi would bring Seto and I to one. And she loved the Merry Go Round the best. I would ride the flying unicorn, and Seto would ride the flying lion, while Mother and Auntie ride the regular ponies. It use to be fun . . . when Mother was around. That's why Auntie build these parks, to remember Her and the fun times we shared." Kalika cries her heart out, and Yugi hold out his hands for her. She takes it, and he leads her to the flying unicorn. "You shouldn't cry. She was happy when she was alive, so she must be in a very beautiful place in heaven." Yugi replied. She helps her up the flying horned horse, a memory flash of sitting a girl on a horse runs through Yugi's mind. He then shakes his head and rides the lion.

//Something wrong, aibo?//

/No, not really. Just . . . a feeling of de ja vu, that's all./

The Merry Go Round goes round and round and the two are quiet as a mouse. (Someone break the silence!) The ride is finished and they begin to look for something else to ride.

Time goes By when your having fun! It's lunch time now!

"Are you hungry Yugi?" Kalika stared at Yugi, he's been quiet for a while.

"Yes."

"Let's go get something to eat." Kalika suggested.

They both ordered Yakisoba and some Yakitori. (Yum Yum my favorite Jap. crusine!) And sat down on an abandoned table. They eat quietly for a while. Then Kalika spoke out angrily.

"What is it that I've done to upset you?! Do you hate me? Do I annoy you? Do you want to go home?" Kalika cries as of someone has broken her heart.

Yugi looks at Kalika crying, and feels really bad for making her do so, "No! I am having a good time with you! Really, I am! It's just . . . It's just, you may think this weird, but I feel like we've known each other before, long, long time ago that is."

"So you don't hate me?" 

"What is there to Hate?"

"You don't think I'm annoying then?"

"I kinda like the way you are, your different, that's what makes you interesting . . . and cute."

"Then we can continue with our date?"

*Yugi nods head*

"Yugi? I think I got a crush on you." She smiles and throws her plate in the trash, "I'll be back, I've gotta go the girls room!"

Yugi is flushed. Isn't that the same as saying "I like You?" Yugi is glowing really red now.

// ? ? ? Are you falling for her?//

/I don't know . . . it's really hard to explain how I feel right now. But, she feels so familiar to me. I'm trying to remember why, but I can't, it's like there's this big black void blocking my way/

// I do not know how to explain this to you, but you are right though. I do feel like I've known her all my life, but I just can't grasp out why.//

Both are compensating.

/Well, Yami, it's your turn to date her./

//But . . . I don't want to, really I don't//

/Please, I'm tired right now. I'd like to rest a bit./

//Very well.//

They switch places.

Kalika returns shocked to see Yami there.

"What happened? Is he okay? Did I . . ." She looks down at her toes.

"He's a bit tired, he isn't used to playing out this long." Yami replied.

"Oh, I guess, we should go home then. I know you aren't into these things anyway." She starts to head towards the Gate. (I should have known better! I wasn't meant for love, only . . . only fighting. Oh Mother where are you when I need you! I miss you so much, I need you so much, I need someone to love me, for me! Goddess, why do you curse me with this burden, I can't bear it no longer, this loneliness is killing me slowly.)

/Yami! Hug her. She looks like she need one./

//That isn't me.//

/Please, for me/

Yami sighs, "Don't cry, I don't mind the rides. Shall we finish our date?"

Kalika stares at Yami blankly, "It's alright, I want to go home anyway." She walks towards where the front entrance should be. And Yami walks after her.

//Great what did I do now.//

/I think she needs some love. She looks really lonely. She reminds me of you, somehow./

Yami grabs a hold of Kalika's arm, "And where do you think you're going, I thought you promise to take Me out on a Date as well. Or is it I'm not cute enough for you!" Tries his best to do a cute I'm not finished having fun yet look.

Kalika burst out laughing, "I did, didn't I!" He wasn't good at looking cute, but the thought of him trying Was Cute. "Oh! Don't do the "Cute I am" look, it doesn't suit you. Stay in your I'm bad leave me alone look. Okay?"

"That I can Do." Yami said.

She grabs hold of Yami's arm and hugs it, "Let's look for a ride to ride shall we?"

Yami and Kalika passes The Tunnel of Love, when suddenly, they are pushed into a boat that looked like a swan. They are both stunned for awhile, then looks at the one responsible. It was Kalika's aunt.

"Auntie?!" Kalika looked at her dazed

"Have fun you two!" Sonomi smiles, "And Be Good!" She left just as the boat started to move.

"Argh! We are going to talk about this later auntie! I'm sorry Yami, She's a bit . . . well . . . what's a good word to describe her right now?"

"Determined that you'll get what she thought you want or for us to be alone?" Yami replied for her.

"I guess that summons the most of it. Well, it's to late to get of, might as well enjoy the ride."

Kalika blushes and looks the other way. *but is secretly thanking her Aunt*

The boat is now inside of the tunnel. It is a bit dark, but their are red and pink heart lights glowing on the sides of the wall. And there are romantic scenes etched into the wall. It was breathtakingly beautiful in there. Also a romantic ballad echoes through the tunnel. This is definitely a make out spot!

Yami sits with his arms folded, //What have I gotten myself into now!//

/Yami! Try to Be nice. It wasn't her fault remember! Why don't you try to get to know her./

//I'm not into girls!//

/You're being Stubborn and Mean.!/ *Yugi slams his door to his soul room.*

Kalika looks at Yami from the corner of her eyes. He is very handsome, but cold as well. She sighs and rest on his shoulders without thinking. She closes her eyes, he has a familiar warm, strong and comforting presence about him. And his muscle isn't big and bulgy, just tone. I've felt this before, memories of a long forgotten past tries to resurface. And she absent-mindly said, "Khalfani, please don't go." She feels Yami shudder.

Yami turns to look at her, shocked from what he heard. Only Yugi knows my true name. Could it be? Can she be? Neftari? He puts one finger under her chin and looks into her eyes. It is a deep royal purple, and in them you can see the vast cosmos in it, with thousands of stars shining brightly in them. He couldn't help himself, he lowers down and kisses her deeply. He could feel her move in shock under him, but she willing kisses him back. He tastes her lips, it's warm and sweet, like strawberries. And he slips his tongue in her mouth, she sucks it lightly, then she tickled the roof of his mouth. Desire takes over and they kissed until they see the light at the end of the tunnel. Once they got out, he led her to the Ferris wheel, he wanted to talk to her alone.

Once inside he looks at her, and she does to. And they both say at the same time,

"Neftari?" "Pharaoh Khalfani?"

Memories of their undying love comes to place. Like someone opening a locked door. They embrace each other, they have found each other at last.

"My love, is that really you?" Kalika asked

"Yes, it is I my love." Yami holds Kalika close to him, fearing that she would disappear if he let go.

"How long has it been?"

"Over 3,000 years."

"It's been that long?"

"Yes, it's been that long."

"Forgive me my love, I didn't meant to leave you alone. I did what I had to do out of love."

"I know . . . I know . . . don't say anything more. I just want to hold you in my arms again. I have missed you so much after you had die, I didn't want to live anymore, I couldn't bear being without you. You are everything to me."

"My love, what happened after I died? I am only getting bits and pieces of late."

"I do not remember much of my past, it is coming to me in pieces to and never whole."

"There is something I meant to tell you, but I can't remember it now."

"The past is the past. You are here with me now, and that's all that matters to me."

They hold each other tightly, and kissed each other passionately. Yami remembers what Neftari said long time ago, "Our love will last through eternity."

"I love you Neftari."

"And I you."

Their ride comes to a stop, and they walk out hand in hand.

"You know. I am no longer Neftari, you do realize that don't you?"

"You are my love in soul. The body matters not to me, though your eyes remains the same. The window to the stars."

She chuckles. "Always the poet I see."

Yami snorts. "They made me read such stuffs."

"What does poems do to help you rule a vast kindom?"

"Makes me sophisticated?"

For awhile they just talk about what they can remember. 

Until.

After awhile they spot a familiar figure.

"Seto, Mokuba! I thought you were at the zoo?" Kalika said to them.

Seto is glaring at Yami, "We did, but since we have to pass by here to get home, we decided to ride on a couple of rides."

Mokuba smiles at Kalika, "I bugged him until he gave up!"

Kalika laughs at Seto and gives Mokuba a hug.

Then they spot the rest of the gang, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

Yami looked at them all. "Am I jinxed today or what?"

They all greet each other, and all eyes was on Yami.

He glares back at them, while Kalika laughs softly to herself. "He hasn't changed much, has he."

Then she notice a strong power from above. And spots Mokuba throwing an empty can in the trash. She pushes Joey and Tea out the way. "Hey! Whatsa' Matter with You!" Joey asked angrily and Tea looks like she wants to push Kalika down as well, "Mokuba! Run!" Kalika jumps in front of Mokuba and drops to the ground covering him with her body. Then a loud booom rattles the grounds. And the sky darkens, they have been thrown in the Shadow realm.

"Come out, You can't hide from Me!" Kalika shouts into the darkness.

An evil hissing sound comes from within the shadows. "You are getting better young Sealer! But I believe I have to kill you now." A shadowy figure comes out from the deep darkness. "It's time to Duel my dear. To the Death that is." It laughs evilly.

"Damn! They found me!" Kalika hissed under her breath. "Mokuba, go to big brother, and don't leave his side, understand." Mokuba nodded and runs towards his brother.

"This challenge, I accept, but It's not I that will die." Kalika stares at the shadowy figure.

"Confident aren't we, let's see how'll that last, Sealer!"

She looks at the gang, who is confused, and frightened. "Whatever you do, Do Not Leave That Spot! Once you get lost, I won't be able to find you." She said with a demanding voice that made them listen. She looks at Yami, "Sorry my love, but this battle is meant only for me, so do not interfere." Yami just nods, but isn't very happy about it. He had just found her, and to lose her again! This death he cannot bear a second time!

The shadowy figure is about to launch an attack when he notice a flash of gold. "The Puzzle!"

****

WHO IS THIS SHADOWY FIGURE, AND WHY DOES HE WANT HER DEAD?

WILL SHE SURVIVE, WILL YAMI SURVIVE IF HE LOSES HER AGAIN?

AND WHAT'S A SEALER?

WANNA KNOW? WANNA KNOW?

THEN CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE, AND I'LL CONTINUE. 

Kalika: Curse that shadowy figure for ruining my Date! Mokuba get my Rubber Ducky Bazooka! I'll teach him to mess with a Kaiba!

Mokuba: Yeahhh! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky!

Kalika: Shoots an endless shot of yellow rubber ducky at shadowy figure.

Shadowy figure: Aaahhh! Rubber ducky, rubber ducky, everywhere! I'm melting, mellltiiingg, mmmmeeelllltttiiinnnggg.

Kalika & Mokuba: Fear the Rubber ducky and those that wields it! MHAHAHAHAHA

****


	7. Duel to the Death

****

IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE VIOLENCE I SUGGEST YOU CLICK ON OUTTA HERE! YES! THERE IS BLOOD, MISSING PARTS, AND EXTREME EVILNESS. MWAHAHAHAHA! 

OOPS, SORRY I WAS GETTING INTO THE HORROR OF IT ALL.

NARI: HOW CAN SOMEONE SO INNOCENT BE SO . . . SO EVIL MINDED?

SM: TSK! TSK! NARI-CHAN, IT'S THE INNOCENT ONES THAT YOU SHOULD FEAR MOST. BEHIND THAT PRETTY SMILE CAN LURK AN OH SO EVIL SMIRK (WHERE'S MY DICTIONARY WHEN YOU NEED ONE, GYAAA, NEED DEFINITION OF MORE EVIL WORDS!)

AND BEFORE I START

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! SO IF YOU PLAN TO SUE, I HAVE NO CASH SO DON'T BOTHER TO COME KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKING ON MY DOOR. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

PT. 7

THE DUEL TO THE DEATH

Kalika glares at the Shadowy Figure, there is a menacing red glow in her eyes.

"Are you planning to fight me under that cloak? Or is it you're afraid I'll beat the living crap out of your oh so pretty face?"

The Shadowy Figure laughs, and it echoes in the darkness.

"That cockiness of yours hasn't changed I see. But then, that's what makes you so desirable." 

Kalika does an unladylike snort.

"Are you gonna fight or what, I do have a date to attend to, you know!"

The Shadow Figure moves it's head towards Yami, it growls, there is a sound of hatred an deep anger in it. Yami doesn't flinch, but stared back just as menacing. "Pharaoh." It hisses out with venom. "You'll be next after I take care of the Sealer."

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Yami snarled. Not taking the threat to well, since his beloved's life was challenge right in front of him

The Shadowy Figure begins to remove it's cloak, it falls down it's back, and lands on the floor. And standing there was the most beautiful and elegant being no mortals could ever become. His hair was a raven black braided down his back, just below his wait. His cheekbone was a sculptors dream. His skin is so pale it has a glow of it's own. But his eyes, his eyes was cold and had an evil blackness no light can penetrate, and dilated so that it resembles a cat on the prowl. His smile could make an angel sing. Then there is a glint in that smile, Fangs, he had 2 sharp fangs showing out slightly. "Have you forgotten me? Pharaoh? It is I. That killed her."

"What!" Yami practically yelled out.

The being just stands there smirking down at them, his eyes at the girl, full of hate and malice.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea were dazed by the sight of him. While Seto and Yami remained an unmovable rock, with their arms crossed. Kalika snorts unladylike again, not amused.

He speaks, "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer."

"It's about time." Kalika replied.

"Very well, there are no rules to this duel, who ever is left standing is the victor." He smiles at her.

"I'll enjoy wiping of that smirk of your face!" Kalika hissed.

"And I'll enjoy tormenting and killing you, again." The man licked his lips, as if he knew he has already won.

Kalika snarls, "Daemonsbane!" a card appears before her, she grasps it and throws it above her head. "Come forth, oh cursed blade, appear before me!" There is a flash of bright light and a black sword materialized out of the card. It glistens with the blood from all that it had slain.

The man is surprised, but regains his composure. 

"I see you have tamed Daemonsbane . . . maybe . . . you will not be easy to beat after all."

Kalika smirks than dashes towards the man.

He flings a fireball from his hands, and Kalika slices it with her sword, it splits into 2 and flies right past her. She jumps up into the air and tries to slice him from head down. She curses, she had just attacked his shadow.

Kalika remains silent, eyes moving, searching, she spots her target. She jumps up again, sword raised, and attacks again. There is a sound of metal against metal. She is pushed back, and falls to the ground with a THUD. "Damn!" She said, and gets back up. She searches yet again and mutters displeased.

"Wings of Flight!" She finally says, and a card appears before her again, then she throws it over her head. "Come forth and be my wings!" A pair of black wings appears and attaches itself to her back.

The gangs look at her, fear seems to spread across their faces. Yami remains emotionless, and Seto has worry in eyes. "She looks like, The Angel of Death or something." Joey gasp as he stares at Kalika. Mokuba hides behind Seto crying. "That can't be my Sister! Could it?" He ask pleadingly at Seto, but he says nothing.

Kalika flies up and attacks the darkness. All that can be heard were metals angrily attacking each other. The fight continues for a while then Kalika lands back down. "Wings of Flight, Return!" The wings on her back detaches itself from her back, and returns back into a card, and disappears into thin air.

A look of pleasure and hungry comes across her face. "Not Bad, Not Bad. It's been awhile since I had a good workout." Kalika said to the man.

The man reappears before her, "You're not as half bad as I thought." The man replied.

"Oh well, I guess we should start our duel then." Kalika said absent-mindly.

"Yes, let's start." Said the man. 

The man takes out a deck from thin air, he picks up a card then mutters to it, and throws it to the ground. "Appear Anubis Warrior!" And a jackal headed creature sprouts up from the card. "This one should be more that enough to Kill you." He cross his arms and a look of victory comes to his smile. "He will be my Champion."

"Are you sure now! He is strong yes, but not invincible." Kalika smirks back. Kalika closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then she raises both arms and cups her hand. Soon a bright orb appears within her hands. Her eyes open, and she begins to chant out loud.

OH GREAT WOLF OF SHADOWS

CROWNED IN DARKNESS

HE WHO SLUMBER

IN THE STONE MOUNTAIN

BENEATH THE FULLNESS OF THE MOON!

I AM SHE WHO WIELDS THE ONE

I AM THE SEALER OF DARKNESS!

DANCE WITH ME!

CRY OUT WITH ME!

I MUST HAVE THEE BY MY SIDE!

COME FORTH MY WING WEPWAWET

OUR TIME TO PLAY HAS COME!

The orb brightens, then zooms behind her and disappears. Soon a Stone Gate in the shape of a wolf's head appears right behind her. It opens slowly, and the sound of a thousand wolves howls out of it.

The man stares, there is suprise in his eyes. "No, No it can't Be! No Mortal has ever been able to summon Him! And Lived! Wh . . . Who are YOU Sealer!"

A shadow appears and stops close behind Kalika. It growled and it begins to take shape. Behind Kalika stands a Great Wolf, but with a human-like body. Only it's head, hands, and feet remains a wolf. And on it's back a wing of a gargoyle. It's pupiless eyes glows a deep blood red. And it growls deep within his throat. The beast wraps one of it's wing across Kalika protectively and bows it's head on her shoulders. 

Kalika raised her hand and reached behind her, scratching the back of the beast's ear. The beast eyes slits and growls softly. "Are you hungry, my pet?" Kalika asked. It growls in reply. "Will you be my Champion, my pet?" It nuzzles her with it's snout. "Then go, my pet, Destroy it limb by limb, leave nothing of it behind, not even it's blood!" She smiles evilly. And the Beast advances towards the Anubis Warrior.

Wepwawet slashes it's claws across the Anubis Warrior's chest, it leaves a deep big gash behind. The Anubis Warrior steps back a little but it's eyes remain on Wepwawet. They circle each other. And they begin to attack. It's a hand to hand combat, both are relentless, and keeps attacking.

The man hissed out loudly, "At this rate, it'll never end." He picks a card up and throws it towards his Anubis Warrior. "Beast Sword!" He yelled. And a huge sword appears in the Anubis Warrior's hand. "Kill Him! Kill Him! Kill Him I Say! Kill Him Now!" He yelled out loud. The Anubis Warrior slices the sword before him, but is unable to get a scratch on Wepwawet. Wepwawet dodges it's every move gracefull, swiftly, like a wolf should.

"That is unfair, my Wepwawet is unarmed." Kalika said smugly. "Here Wepwawet, Catch!" She flings Daemonbane to him. He catches it and swiftly moves in for the kill. It catches the Anubis Warrior unguarded. And quickly strikes him with one blow. Black blood gushes out from the deep gashes, the Anubis Warrior falls to the ground trying to gasp for air. And as quickly as it did it's final blow, Wepwawet bites the Anubis Warriors neck. He quickly drinks all the blood out of Anubis Warriors body, and then rips him off limb by limb devouring every part of it's body. It is simply a horrifying sight.

"Well, well, it looks like the end for your champion. I have won this duel." She glares at the man, her eyes glowing redder and redder. But her body seems weary.

"It isn't over yet! I'm still standing!" Yelled out the man.

"Not for long!" Kalika barks out an order to the wolf beast. "Wepwawet! Attack!"

Wepwawet flies towards the man. And then the man just swayed his arm as if shooing a fly. Wepwawet is struck by an unseen force and is hurled backwards.

"Do you think I'll lose that easily, Sealer!" Hollered the man. "This will be my final blow!"

The man raised his hand in the air and drops it. "Lightning Arrow, fall upon the ground as rain!" Arrows shaped like lightning falls like rain upon Wepwawet and Kalika. Both tries their best to dodge them all, but their is just to much. Kalika whelps, an arrow has pierced through her shoulders and back and thighs. She falls down and tries to get back up but, another arrow has went through her other legs and has her pinned down.

Wepwawet growl loudly, spreads his wings and swoops on top of her, protecting her from the falling arrows.

"Nooo! Wepwawet! Noo! Get off me! Get off me at once! Please!" Kalika tries to push Wepwawet off her but is unsuccessful. "Wepwawet! Please! I can protect myself! Please, get off me quickly!" Kalika is crying hysterically now.

Wepwawet is now covered with arrows and blood is falling down like waterfalls, dipping over Kalika and dyeing her silvery-white hair, blood red. Wepwawet speaks for the first time, "Mistress, forgive me, for what I'm about to do." Wepwawet forces her mouth to open. "Your body is weakened from Summoning Me. And you've lost much blood already. Please . . take mine. You are what you are, you cannot hide from it no more, accept your faith Young Sealer." He scoops up his blood and pours it down Kalika's mouth. He repeats this until on her wounds were closed. She cries, and tries to stop him. "Sorry Mistress, there is only enough life for one." And continues to force feed his blood into her.

Kalika hears his heart begin to skip, soon it stops beating. He falls to her side, and with his last breath he mutters to her, "You are in my heart always, Young Sealer."

"Noooo! Wake-up Wepwawet!" She grabs his head gently and lays him on her breasts. "Speak to Me! Don't Leave Me! I Need You By My Side! Please! Wepwawet!" She weeps like a mother who just lost her only child.

She glares angrily at the man. "You! You, I shan't Forgive!" A red glow surrounds Kalika, her eyes is flashing an evil red, and her hair slowly begins to float up. "You will pay dearly for what you did! DIE you BASTARD!"

An energy ball pops up all over behind Kalkika and speedily flies towards the man. He dodges them all gracefully, almost dancing. And the ball explodes behind him. He snorts not amused. 

Then Kalika uses all her remaining strength to form one big energy ball. It floats above her, making a loud buzzing sound. She looks at him and the energy ball blast towards him. There is a big explosion and big cloud of smoke surrounds the place it hit. Once the cloud settled down, no trace of the man could be found. "Hmph!" Kalika snorts.

And out of nowhere she hears him laughing at her.

"That was . . . quite entertaining Young Sealer! You have come a long way . . . Now you are without a champion . . . You cannot defeat me alone! now! It's time for you to die! Your death will free all the Creatures of Darkness, and I, I will become their King!" He raised his hands, and a big fireball grows in his hands, then he flings it towards the downed Kalika.

Kalika had lost all her remaining strength, she becomes dizzy, and falls limply on top of Wepwawet. The fireball hits her and she is quickly surrounded in flames.

"Kalika! Nooooo!" Seto is screaming and tries to got to her. But Joey and Tristan pulls him back. "Let go of me!" Seto yells at him. "And do what?!" Joey yelled back. "There is no way you can get to her know, she's probrobly . . . ." Tristan fights back a tear. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Seto is mad with furry but feeling helpless. He couldn't even protect his only sister, he couldn't protect her, he burst out crying and falls to the ground. Mokuba wraps his arms around him and they both cry together. "Hey! Wait! Look!" Tea points out.

The fire dies out and a big white ball of light emerges out of it, then dims slowly.

The man become really angry and his fangs grows long and begins hissing loudly. He looks menacingly at Kalika's limp body. 

Sprouting from her back was a torso portion of an angel. One half of the body was dark, black hair and black wings with one midnight black eyes. And the other half light, white hair and white wings with sapphire blue eyes. It had spread it's wing over Kalika protectively. The angel smiled and spread wide open her wings. Just looking at him.

The man snarls, "Very Well. I'll continue with this duel another time." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

The angel looks toward the group and smiles, then disappears into Kalika's back.

Seto wakes from his stance. "Kalika! Kalika?" He cried out to her, but she doesn't answer back. He runs towards her and picks her up gently. He listens for a heartbeat, it is faint, but she is still barely alive. "I must get her to a hospital quickly! But . . . ." He looks around, they are still in the Shadow Realm. He looks to Yami, "Do you know the way out?" Yami nods his head no, "We are deep in the Shadow Realm, you'll need a door now to get out." Yami looks mournfully at Kalika, "She is very weak, she will not last long unless we get her into the Light." He touches her forehead gently, "Why did you not ask me for help? I've just found You, I do not want to lose you again." Seto speaks up again, "Are we stuck here forever, is there any other way to save her?" A tear falls from Seto's eyes and lands on Kalika's cheek.

She stirs, trying to manage to open at least one eye. "S . . Seto? Why are you crying? I'm fine." She manages to say that, then her body spasms violently. "M . . Must get y . . you out of h . . here." She spies around, but her body couldn't take it no more, her body spasms again and she fall into a deep slumber. As soon as her body stop shaking a soft white glow emerges out of her chest and floats in front of the group. The angel reappears, only hale her body shows with wisps of cloud surrounding her waist. She smiles at them gently and points out before them. And out of no where a Door appears before there eyes. The angel looked back at them and disappeared back into Kalika's chest.

The group look at each other confused. But walks towards the door carefully. "Let me open it first, just in case, be ready to run." Joey opens the door and bright light flashes for a moment, it was the Outside (their world, back at the fun park). As the last of them entered their world the door behind them disappeared.

"I don't know what just happened here, but I think we should get to a hospital quick!" Tea exclaimed as Kalika's body shook violently.

****

WELL WAS THAT ENOUGH ACTION AND AGHAST FOR YOU? HOW WAS IT SO FAR? SUSPENSEFUL ENOUGH? I SURE HOPE SO! THIS CHAPTER WAS THE HARDEST ONE FOR ME! HAD TO USE TO MUCH BRAIN POWER AND I AM COMPLETELY OUT OF DR. P! 

****

LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SO CLICK ON THE PURPLE THINGIE SO I HAVE THE INSPIRATION TO START ON CHAPTER 8. UNLESS YYC THREATENS ME WITH HER RUBBER DUCKIES! ^.^


	8. Hospital and to find a cure

****

I do not own Yu Gi Oh, there I said Happy Now! Darn! One Day One Day I'll buy the whole copyright and show the Whole version for the whole wide world. Not the WB version (So many missing scenes and terrrible translation!).

Let's see where was I? Oh yeah! Yami and Co. escaped the Shadow Realm with help from an angel. But Kalika is terribly hurt and needs help fast! So let's start in the Hospital.

Pt. 8

Search For a Cure!

Everyone is at the hospital waiting in the lobby for news.

Seto is pacing back and forth. Mokuba just got of the phone with Suzama. Joey, Tristan, and Tea is sitting down on a long green sofa (barf green if you really want to know). Tea glances towards Yami, she wants to comfort him, but something inside her tells her no. "Does he love her? What is it behind those two?" She wondered.

Yami has his back to the wall with his arms crossed. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes.

//I have finally found her! I can't bear to lose her again!//

/Yami? She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. She has to much joy in her to just leave. And besides, she seemed really happy to have found you at last./

//I hope so.// 

/Yami? What just happen? Do you know?/

//I'm not sure, but then again. I have a feeling this isn't the first time I've experienced this.//

/Then do you know what that man meant by Sealer?/

//No. I honestly don't know. But . . . but this all feels so familiar to me. I wish I could remember my past. The answerer to our questions lies in them. Then . . . I could have prevented her from getting hurt . . . again.//

/. . . . /

//What's wrong Aibo?//

/Nothing really. Just It's the first time I've seen you really concerned about someone./

//She's not just "someone" she is more than that.//

/I know, Yami/

Just then the door bursts open. It was a middle-aged woman, she's really pretty for her age.

"Master Kaiba? Where is my Mistress?" Said the woman.

"Suzama? She's in Intensive Care, we can't see her now." Seto told her.

"Take me to her! There isn't much time!" Suzama said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Seto glanced at her.

"Just trust me, her life is at stake!" She replied.

Seto looks at her for awhile. And guides her to IC where Kalika lays unconscious. He opens the door for her, but is stopped by the nurses. He just stares at them coldly, and they just backed away. Suzama asks all of them to enter. Then she sits next to Kalika and takes her hands in hers.

"My dearest Kalika, I know you can still hear me. You must let go of Wepwawet's soul. Or you'll be swallowed by the darkness, with no way out." She looks at Kalika, she hasn't stirred yet. "Will you let your beloved weep for you again? I thought you came into this world just to be reborn, and be with your love, once more. You've fought against all odds before, why should this be any different?" She looks at Yami, her face has a look of concern for him.

Yami is surprised. //She KNOWS Me!// 

/Yami?/

She looks at Kalika again, puts her hands against Kalika's forehand, and shakes her head. "She is not . . . here."

"What do you mean she is not Here?!" Seto and Yami cried in unison. 

"Her soul . . . has gone somewhere else. I can't find her. This . . . is not good. She's scared to come back out. If she stays like this . . . she'll be lost forever, and her body will die."

"Is there any way to save her?" Seto grabs hold of Suzama's shoulder. And there is such pain in his eyes.

Suzama sighs, "There is a way, but it's up to her to take the challenge and win it."

Seto looks at her confused, "I don't understand what your saying."

"Kalika needs a new Champion, a Guardian. A Sealer without a Guardian is like asking for a death sentence." Suzama answered back. "Each can not live with out the other, it is like a symbiosis to put clearly. They live off each other, one in the Light, the other in Darkness."

"So where do we find this Champion?"

"That is up to the Spirits, and Ra himself. Also, she must win their loyalty to acquire them."

"But what does this all mean? What's a Sealer? What does this got to do with my sister, Why her?" Seto does not like not knowing everything, especially when it concerns his Kalika.

Suzama looks at Yami, and he at her.

"Does this have to do with my past?" Yami finally said.

"Yes." She merely says.

"Can I help her?"

"No, only she can decide her own faith."

"Is it something I did that lead her to this?"

"No, it's something You didn't do that lead her to this."

"What's that?"

"I cannot say. It isn't for me to say."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, it is not for me to tell you."

"So! Were just going to watch her die without trying anything!" Yami is getting frustrated.

"No, it's up to you if she dies or not."

"Stop talking in riddles, it isn't helping." Yami is glaring angrily at Suzama.

Suzama looks sadly at Kalika. Another spasm takes hold of Kalika, and a low painful mourn escapes her mouth. Then she looks at Yami, her eyes has a pleading look in it.

"You truly wish to save her?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that!

"It might cost you."

"Then I will have to take that chance! I will not stand here and let her die again!"

Suzama smiles to herself. (Come little fishy, come take the bait.)

"Are you really sure, there is no turning back."

"I . . . I love her . . . I couldn't picture my life without her then . . . Even in her present form . . . She Is Still My one and only true love. I want no one else but her."

(Finally! He admits that he can love someone. There may be hope yet.)

Suzama closes her eyes and begins to quote to Yami. "Silence is the night sky, but under the veil of stars. Dreams lie waiting." She smiles to Yami, a smile of familiarity. 

There is shock in Yami's expression, "! ! ! Oracle?" He said out loud.

"I was called that once, wasn't I?" Suzama looks like she is going through her old memories.

"You already new how to save her! Why did it take you this long to just say it?!" Yami tries to suppress his anger.

"Because in order to find her, to even rescue her, you have to admit you love her."

Yami is silent.

"My powers as an Oracle are long gone Young Pharaoh. You must seek Isis for her aid. Only she can tell you the way."

"The Goddess?! But she never interferes with the problems of mortals."

"There is more at stake if the Sealer dies." Suzama said grimly.

"That man! He said that with the death of the Sealer, the Creatures of Darkness will be free." Yami recalls the events in the Shadow Realm earlier today.

"Yes, the Darkness is falling upon the lland once more."

"But what does it got to do with Nef . . . I mean Kalika." Yami questioned.

"That I cannot tell you. I only see a portion of Gods Mind. You must speak with Isis to get the answers."

"How will I find her? She isn't exactly someone I can dial up you know!"

Suzama laughs, "You must return to Egypt, to Isis Temple."

"But it no longer stands!"

"It is still there, You just can't see it that's all."

"Huh"

"You remember it's exact location do you?"

"Straight under The Belt of Orion."

"You must be there at daybreak, to find it, and you'll need this key." She hands him a clear crystal orb with the symbol of the Sun Disk and The Eye of Horus inside of it. "Hold this into the first ray of the sun and the gates to the temple will open."

"I will be going home." Yami said to himself.

"Yes Pharaoh, you will be going home. But it's not the Egypt you remember, it has change . . . much."

"Suzama? You will not be going with him?" Seto asked her. 

"No. I am to old to fight now. But you will, and your friends." 

"We can go?" Seto said. "But were not Egyptians, and were not from their past."

"Your half, your mother was of noble Egyptian descents. And Seto you were a part of their past."

"I was, I don't recall any memory of it." Seto said.

"You'll remember soon, Yami isn't the only one that will be on trial."

Yami looked at her, and so did Seto. "Trial?!" They both said at once.

"You didn't think you can just go in Isis Temple and talk to her did you?"

Both of them looked at each other. And Suzama answered their question before they could say it.

"You will see the ghost of your past. How you deal with it decides if you pass or not. It will not be easy. Sometimes there are things one wishes to forget."

Seto looks at his sister, as she goes through another seizure. "I will do it, for her, I'd die a thousand death if it will bring her back to me."

Yami looks at Seto, he feels jealous of his devotion to her. He acted like he was her lover. Then Yami shakes his head to get that feeling off. For he knew, he would probably done the same thing if things were the other way.

Suzama speaks, "I will give Kalika a potion, it should stop her seizure for awhile, enough to last until you get to the temple."

Yami spoke out in protest, "She cannot travel like that!"

Seto spoke out also, "He is right, it's safer here for her!"

"She must be in the temple, if she is to be saved. It is her trial as well as yours."

Both nods, but is not sure if it's right to move her in that condition.

"She is stronger than you think. Believe in her." Suzama replied as if she read their mind (which she could of course!) "I already have the Kaiba's private jet ready to leave tomorrow, you should go home and rest, and inform your parents." She looks at Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

All 3 says, "We can go?"

She nods, "You have your part to play as well."

"Can I go to?" Mokuba asked, he had been silent all this time holding to his sisters hands.

Seto bends down to him, "I need you to stay here, If something ever happen to you. Your sister will kill me."

Mokuba laughs, "Then I'll protect our home and business from intruders, I'll make sure you have a home to return to." He hugs Seto and tries not to cry. (I have to be a Big Boy now, until sis comes back.)

After much talk all leaves to get ready for their trip tomorrow. Suzama talks the doctors into agreeing to let Kalika stay at home. Saying that home is the best place to be when she wakes up, and working up a spell to make them forget what happened.

****

Well that's it for me! Hope you like it. I know it's a lot of talk, but this way seems to be easier to understand. 

Anyway you know the drill click the purple thingie, I love REVIEWS it inspires me to go on. 


	9. Long Trip

ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE TO LET ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE KNOW.

I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH, NOR IT'S CHARACTER. HOWEVER KALIKA IS MINE!

OUR HEROES WILL BE FLYING TO EGYPT TO SAVE KALIKA'S SOUL, AND FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THEIR PAST. LITTLE DID THEY KNOW, THE POWER OF DARKNESS BEGINS TO DESCEND ON THEM!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

PT. 9

A LONG RIDE

The gangs return home to pack up for their long trip. Not knowing the dangers that awaits them, they sleep peacefully.

**Yugi's House**

Yugi puts on his blue and white pajamas, and climbs in to bed. He plays with the puzzle in his hands, wondering if Yami will let him spend the night in his room. He decides he doesn't want to sleep alone tonight so he knocks on Yami's door.

/Yami? Can I spend the night with you, please?/

The door opens slowly Is something the matter aibo?

/Nothing. I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight./

As you wishYami opens his door wide open to let Yugi in.

Yugi stands in awe. Yami's room was huge, really, really huge. The ceiling was filled with all the constellation of the heavens, and giving off a soft light. In the center of the ceiling was the sun, it was reddish orange, and it light up the whole room. There was a huge open veranda with no windows, but had a soft white, see through curtains. And a soft scented breeze fills the room. And in the center of the room, was a huge round bed, with black silk sheets, and lots of black and gold pillows. All around was Ancient Egyptian artifacts, from cats, Gods, and Goddesses, and other miscellaneous stuff. He really felt like he was in Ancient Egypt.

/I like your room Yami, it's cool!/

I'm glad you like it. I made it to look like my old room, but it's quite small though.

/You call this room small! My room is a box compared to this!/

Yami just chuckled. Are you coming to bed or what?

Yugi walks behind him /I'm coming./ Then slides under the silk sheets. /Hmmm so soft. And it smell so good./

Yami sits on the edge of his bed, with his elbows on his knees, and hands under his chin. He seems to be lost in thought.

/Yami? What are you thinking about, please tell me. You haven't said a word to me since we left the hospital./

Yami wakes from his daze. And stares at Yugi blankly.

/Your worried about her, aren't you?/ Yami just nods, and lays down facing Yugi.

/I'm just afraid, that I'll lose her again. I couldn't save her then, and now, it's starting all over again. I hate feeling so . . . helpless./ Pain is in Yami's eyes.

/Yami? Just how did she died? You said she died to save you, but something feels . . . something is just not right./

I don't remember really how she died. I just remember seeing her dead body.Yami sheds a tear. And Yugi kisses the tears away. Yami grabs Yugi in his arms and holds him tightly. Yugi, you wouldn't leave me, will you?

/Never! I would Never Leave you Yami! I love You! I Can't Live without You! I can't picture my Life without You!/ Yugi cries, and burrows his face in Yami's chest.

Yami is shocked, but glad that Yugi finally said what he always wanted to hear from Yugi's own lips.

And I love you my hikari. Without you, I would be eternally lost in the Darkness. All alone for eternity.

He raises Yugi's face leveled to him. And he kisses him deeply, enjoying his sweetness. Yugi does not back up, but kisses him back, with all his love, deep inside him.

Hikari. Are you sure.

/Yes./

But you know, you must know, that I love her as well

/I know./

He smiles sweetly at Yami. /I don't think she'll mind sharing you./

Yami is really shocked now.

And here I thought you were Innocent!

**For the weak stomached, Yaoi coming up. Scroll down if you don't like this sort of stuff**

Yugi giggles, and strokes gently on Yami's bare chest kissing and tickling his nipples with his tongue. Yami shivers, and rolls Yugi on his back.

I'll get you for that, my little hikari!Yami nibbles Yugi's ears lightly breathing in it slowly and sending chills down Yugi's back. They both teased each other while removing their clothing's one by one. Yami ducks under the sheets, kissing his way downwards. He gently grabs Yugi's member and strokes it like one would mild a cow. (Talk about being graphical!)

He takes the tip in his mouth and tickled it with his tongue, Yugi tenses but yields to Yami's soft touch. Then Yami sucks it in whole, and moves his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Slowly going faster and sucking harder while fondling Yugi's testicles. Yami sense Yugi tensing up and finally he climaxed in one big explosion. Yami greedily sucked in all of Yugi's nectar (calling it seed just sounds disgusting to me). Then he slowly emerged from under the covers. He looks at his aibo, who right now reminded him of a cat just finishing his meal.

**You can look again! Yaoi done!**

/Yami. That felt . . . so great. I didn't know . . . such a . . . feeling existed./

Yami moves Yugi's bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.

You should sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us

/But Yami! I want to please you too!/

You are not ready for that, Hikari.

/Or is it you want Her to Please You!/ Yugi said hotly.

Yami says nothing, but looks hurt.

/Sorry Yami. I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just . . . I just wanted to make you happy!/

Aibo, I am happy just by being with you.

/Really?/

Yes Really.

Yugi nestled in Yami's arms and soon falls asleep soundly. Yami looks at his aibo, then drifts of to sleep, his dreams haunts him, he can only see Her, see Her slowly disappearing from his arms.

No! Neftari don't go! Please! Don't leave me all alone again!

**Seto's Mansion**

Seto had ask Suzama to put Mokuba to sleep. He didn't want Mokuba to see him, not like this. He walks towards Kalika's room. It was right next to his. He had ask his father for it to be that way, he didn't want to share his little sister with anyone. She was his light, his most cherished treasure, his heart. Ever since he could remember, she had always been by his side, like an angle covering her wings around him. But now, she isn't, the house feels so empty without her laughter. And the thought of her never being by his side hurts him deeply. He felt like he had just lost half of himself. "What will I do without you my sunshine?" He thought loudly, hoping she would pop out of her room and hug him tightly. He enters her room and sits next to her near her bed. She is sleeping soundly now, Suzama's potion had work, she no longer is having seizures. He was thankful for that, he couldn't stand looking at her like that. Seto takes her hands to his and kisses it. "Don't worry my sunshine, big brother will do what ever it takes to save you. Even if it takes my life to do it." A single tear falls from his face. When was it last I cried like this, (he remembers) it's when Mother died. "I love you sunshine, please hold on, don't go, I need you, life just won't be the same without you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Go to sleep, I'll watch over her. You'll need your rest for it's a long ride." It was Suzama.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Was Seto's reply.

"What good would you do her if you are to tired to help her? She will be alright. Now go to sleep." Suzama is firm with her words.

Seto sighs, "Very well, but I'll be here bright and early."

"Don't worry. I'll be here all night. Now go, before I drag You to bed." Seto snorts, but leaves for bed.

Suzama sits where Seto had just sat. She looks at her mistress and prays to all the gods and goddess of Egypt that things will be alright. It had to, if she dies, so will the world. She covers Kalika up and talks to her as if she were awake. "Kalika. You have to be strong. You have to face your fears alone. But don't worry, those you love are all right here waiting for your return. You must come back. You have finally found your love, I doubt he'll forgive himself if he loses you a second time. He does love you, you know, he always have, even until now. Do it for those you love, you must come back to us, to the living." Kalika stirs but does not awaken. "We love you, please come back to us." Suzama kisses Kalika's forehead and sits back down her chair, watching her till morning comes.

**The trip begins**

"Wow! It must be great to be rich." Joey said as he looked at the Kaiba's mini jet.

"Yeah, think of all the places you can go!" Tristan exclaimed as he lunged his luggage in the cargo hold.

"I didn't know you had your own runway in your back yard! Just how big it your land anyway!" Tea asked as she looked back at the mansion, which looked like a doll house right now.

Yugi looks really excited. It's going to be the first time he'll ride a plane, and leave the island of Japan.

Seto snorts to himself, but he is pleased with himself. "Come on! I want to leave as soon as possible."

Tea looks at Seto, a bit worried, "How is she, and how is she going to travel anyhow?"

"She's laying in a private room in the jet, and she's alright, for now." Seto said turning towards the back of the jet. "Are you ready? It's time to go."

They all board the plane. And settles down on their seat. It's quite big inside, and everybody had their own seats to sit own. Soon the jet rumbles and starts to move, then after awhile they are high above the grounds in the sky.

"Hey! I can see Mt. Fugi from up here, and there's Tokyo Tower. Everything looks so small!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Hey! Your right! cool!" Said the 3. Seto quietly moves to the back room where Kalika sleeps. Yugi sees him and follows. The 3 stayed behind, knowing it's not there place to be there.

Seto sits next to Kalika on her bed. "Were on our way to Egypt sunshine, hang in there okay."

"Seto? Is everything okay?" Yugi peeps in, and spots Kalika still asleep. His Puzzle glows and Yami manifest from behind him. Seto is glaring at him, but says nothing. He stands up, and walks out the door.

"I'll leave you 2 alone, call me if something changes."

Yami nodds and takes his place on a seat besides her. "Yami?" Yugi called out to him. Yami is looking over the sleeping Kalika, "Yes?"

"Umm . . . I'll go sit outside okay." Yugi replied, and left him to be alone with Kalika.

"He's still blames himself for what happened to her. I hope for his sake, she'll be alright." Yugi takes a seat next to Seto, who is just staring out the window.

Yami grabs Kalika's hand and places it on his cheeks, "Hitori ni shi nai de kure onegai da, okite kure." (Don't leave me alone, Please wake up.)

All is quite for now.

**In the world of shadows **

"Wepwawet! Seto! Yami! Yugi! Where are you! It's so dark and cold here! Someone, anybody, please answer me!" Kalika is yelling out in the dark. Everywhere around her is nothing but darkness. She falls to the ground, tired and crying. "Where is everybody?!" No one answers, there is nothing but silence, a painful silence.

"Am I dead?" She looks around. "Is this Hell?" There are no flames or demons; there is absolutely nothing around her. She hears laughter in the distance, a sound of a little girl laughing. She runs to the source, and there is a Great Door before her. She opens it, and she is surrounded by a bright light.

"Mother! Father! Hurry, Hurry! The parade is going to start without us!" Kalika sees a little girl running in front of her.

"Neela! Stop running! You'll fall down and hurt yourself." Kalika sees a beautiful woman garbed in a white linen dress that reached the floor, and had gold ornament all over her. She looks familiar, shock comes to Kalika's face. "That's . . . me?!"

And behind the woman, a young man is laughing, "Let her be, it's her first time outside the palace gates." It was the Pharaoh Yugioh, and he had the Millennium puzzle around his neck hanging on a gold necklace.

There is concern on the woman's face, "But dear, she's barely 2, she'll get trampled on or worse!"

"Neftari, you need to give her some space to grow, really, your worse than a mother lioness!"

Neftari pouts at her husband. "If she gets hurt, I'll be sleeping in my private room tonight!" The Pharaoh lifts his eyebrows, then smiles at his wife.

"This is my past?!" Kalika walks in front of her past self, but the woman walks through her. "! ! ! What! She just went through me! What's going on! Somebody! Please tell me, What's going on." She runs after them, listening to every word they said. She follows them up a stand where high dignitaries are already sitting, they rise to bow to their Pharaoh and Queen. The Pharaoh raised his hand for them to sit back down. He and His Queen and Princess walks to the edge of the stand. They talk to their people for awhile about this and that (Blah Blah Blah, I'm not good with speeches) and at the end, "Let us enjoy the festivities and pray for a good harvest."

Suddenly a great black cloud looms overhead, rumbling loudly, shaking the grounds. Then all of the sudden dozens of fireballs hurls downward. There is great screaming and crying, as people ran for their lives, half falling and getting trampled on. Then a fireball strikes the stand, hurling The Royal Family to the ground. "Neela! Sweetheart! Please answer me!" The Queen is frantically looking for her missing daughter. The Pharaoh grabs a hold of her, "Have you find her yet?"

"No!"

"I'll go left, you go to the right, return here once you find here!"

They left their separate ways calling out for their missing daughter.

"Neela! Neela! Were are you! This isn't Funny! Come out right now, or I'll have your Father spank you!" The Queen is in tears now, she has wondered the whole length of the street and still no signs of her. "Maybe she's with her Father by now, I should return to the stand." She leaves for the stand, with Kalika close to her heels.

"What's happening? I don't remember this from any of my dreams. I didn't know I had a daughter to start with?"

The Queen is waiting patiently by the stand, and sees the Pharaoh coming, but no Neela with him. She falls to the ground weeping loudly. "Oh Neela, dearest. Where can you be?"

The Pharaoh runs to his fallen Queen. "Don't worry Love. We'll find her. I've sent the soldiers to look for her. Now come, return to the castle, maybe someone has already taken her there." He gives his wife an assuring smile, but inside he prays that what he just said might be true.

The scenes changes, and Kalika is swept off her feet. She is now in the palace, in the Queen's chambers.

"It's been a week! What are you fools doing! You call yourselves the Great Hunters! Get out, get out of my sight, before I have You beheaded!" The Queen screams angrily at the 3 big, tall muscular men. They retreat silently. The Queen paces back and forth in her room, and drops herself on her bed crying even harder that before. "Where Is She? Why Can't We Find Her? Oh Goddess. Please return her to me, Please."

The Pharaoh enters the Queens room. "Dare I say, Have they . . ."

"No" Was the Queen's answer.

"My love, it's been a week, and no sign of her yet. You might want to . . ." The King looks in his beloved's eyes, there is anger in it. She slaps him hard on his cheek, "Don't You Dare Say It! She's Alive! And I won't stop till I Find Her!"

She stares at the Pharaoh, and feels sorry for what she's done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ." She runs to him, holding him tightly. "I miss her so much, I want her back in my arms. Khalfani, please we must find our daughter." She cries yet again, her heart broken and hopes gone. The Pharaoh hugs her then lifts her chin,

"I swear, We will find her, We will not stop till we do." He kisses her, and carriers her to his chambers. "Sleep my love. Tomorrows another day." He lays her down and kisses her forehead.

Again the scene changes, Kalika finds herself in the Study. Where the pharaoh is shuffling through papers and the Queen is sitting on the window sill staring out blankly.

A servant enters the room. "My lord, a package just came in for you." The servant leaves it on top the Pharaoh desk. It's wrapped in a deep red box and a scarlet red ribbon. Kalika looks at it, and begins to cry for no reason, "No! Don't open it! Please don't open it!" She tries to keep the box from opening, but her hand just goes through it. The Pharaoh pulls the ribbon, and the Queen is behind him looking for what was inside. The box falls open. And the Queen screams, "Nnnnnnnooooooo! It can't be! Nooooooo!" Her heart shatters and faints in the Pharaoh's arms. The Pharaoh catches her and begins to cry, a tears of blood. For in the box contains the head of their beloved daughter.

Kalika screams, her memory rushes past her like a movie on fast forward. And everything was dark again.

Back to the world of light

"Nnoooooo!" Yami can be heard screaming from behind the jet.

The gangs rushes to see what has happened. Seto slams the door open, and Yugi rushes to Yami's side. Yami is crying tears of blood and is shaking uncontrollably. Seto looks at Kalika, she is crying but is still asleep. Yugi leads Yami outside and sits him to a near by seat.

"Yami? What happened? Why are you crying?" Yugi is looking straight into Yami's eye's, but it is blank, there is no feeling of presence in it.

Seto returns, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Yami hasn't said anything yet." Yugi shakes Yami's shoulder. "Yami? I can't help you if you won't speak to me. Please, say something."

Yami returns to consciousness, and looks at the gangs staring at him. "I've just seen my daughter's death." That's all he said, and disappeared in his Soul Room.

There is shock in everyone's face, "Daughter?"

**Back to the world of Shadows**

Kalika is on the floor crying. "I . . . I did not want to remember this . . . so I hid it in the farthest reaches of my mind. I could not bear the lose of her, I did not want to believe she was gone, so I pretended not to know, hoping one day she'd return to me." She continues to weep, not knowing that a shadow was already in front of her. She stirs at its presence and looks straight at it.

Before her stands a great lioness, and on it sits a girl of 5 or 6 yrs.

"Are you lost little girl?" Kalika asked.

"No." The child said. "Are you?"

Kalika looks around her, there is still darkness all around her. "I guess you can say that. How did you get here little one. You should return to your parents, they must be really sad by now."

"My parents are long, long gone now." Replied the girl.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Kalika felt sorry she asked.

"It's alright, I'll be with them again, one day."

Kalika asked the child, "Is this Hell or Heaven?"

"Neither"

"What do you mean."

"We are in the dreams of lost memories."

"Dreams of lost memories."

"Yes, this is your memories."

"My memories? But what are you doing here, I've never met you before."

"You have, but I was different then."

"Huh? I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you, that's all." The girl slides down the lioness, and looks at great cat. "Actually, she wanted me to take her to you."

Kalika looks at the lioness, "She wants to eat me or something?"

The little girl laugh, "No, she wants to be your Champion, your Guardian."

The lioness shape changes. She is human-like with a lioness head. She purrs loudly staring at Kalika.

Kalika gasps, "Sekmet?!"

The lioness purrs, "Yes Sealer, I am called Sekmet."

"You want to be my Champion? But your the symbol of the sun! You have no powers within the Shadow Realm. Besides, I can only control those touched by darkness." Kalika lets out a tear, the memory of Wepwawet still fresh on your mind.

"If I'm with you, I can survive the darkest of Realms." Purrs Sekmet. "I need a Summoner, and you need a Champion. Let me into your heart Young Sealer. Time is something we don't have."

"But I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight no more." Kalika is getting depressed, she is tired of this endless fighting.

"You will let those you love die then?" Purred out Sekmet.

"No! I want them to live! That's why I sacrificed myself long ago. To seal the Darkness, so they can have a chance to a happy life."

"Then accept your fate, Young Sealer. Let me be your Champion. You have already won me long, long ago when you accepted to be a sacrifice to be the Sealer to the Darkness. Let me fight along with you, share you pain with me, your love with me. Let me become one with you, as you did with Wepwawet."

Kalika moves towards Sekmet and looks into the lioness's eyes. It eyes were gold and shining brightly as the sun. Sekmet the lion goddess who personified the fierce destructive heat of the sun, the warrior goddess, maybe there is hope yet, to seal the darkness forever.

Kalika begins to quote,

I am She Who Wields the One

I am the Sealer of Darkness

Come be One with Me

Come be my Champion

Come Sekmet, You Are Now a Part of Me.

Sekmet begins to glow, and out spurts a golden wing from behind her. The spell is complete, She in now one with the Sealer.

Kalika staggers a little, and Sekmet runs to her to support her. Kalika puts her hands on Sekmet cheeks and smiles, "I'm alright, I'm whole now. Will you love me, even though I'm like this. A blundering fool who can't face the truth."

Sekmet purred in her Mistress ears, "What you did, you did out of love, no one blames you for doing what you did. But now, I think you should return to those that love you, someone is waiting for you."

"Okay. Let's go. But what of the child." Kalika looks at the little girl. She for some reason resembled someone she knows, but just can't put a point on it. The girl had dark wavy ebony black hair, her skin is the color of the Egyptian Dessert, and her eyes, her eyes were crimson red. She looks so much like someone . . . who though. Kalika's minds goes blank, she just can't for unknown reason, can't remember.

The girl giggles, "Don't try so hard, it'll come to you later, much, much later. Besides it's not my time yet. You should go now, someone is calling out for you." And with that the girl disappeared like a wind.

SO HOW WAS IT SO FAR? DID YA LIKE IT? HUH? HUH? HUH?

I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT TODAY, SO I FIGURE, WHY NOT THERE PAST. YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW IT SOONER OR LATER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S TO COME ANYWAY.

SO I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! (JUST WHO IS THAT CHILD ANYWAY!)

PRESS THE PURPLE THINGIE, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!


End file.
